I am No Damsel! The Mummy Ardeth Bay
by XxRyuuxKagexX
Summary: All Kat O'Connell wanted was to get her idiot brother out of jail, go on a wild goose chase, and go home. Does she get that? Nope. And it's all thanks to her best friend Evy. But hey, if Evy wasn't being Evy, she wouldn't have met Ardeth.
1. Info

~QS~

Name: Kat O'Connell

Nick-name: Kit-Kat

Family: Rick O'Connell (older brother)

Looks: Kat has long black hair with red bangs. Her eyes a blue/greyish color.

Other Info: Kat is Rick's younger sister, by a year. She doesn't take crap from anyone. She is a fighter like Rick, but prefers a sword over a gun anyday, and she is very deadly with a sword in her hand. Unlike her brother, she thinks before she acts and is normally the voice of reason, depending on the sitution. She works for the Cutator at the Museum of Antiques, doing odd jobs for him. The Curator has taken Kat under his wing when she was 15 years old. He is the closest thing to a father Kat has ever known. She hates skirts and dresses. She wears jeans and a tank top of some color. She is no girly-girl in any way shape or form.

~END~


	2. Chapter 1

~QS~

Kat, wearing a dark purple tank top and blue jeans, walked into the Cairo prison. He idiot, but lovable, brother was arrested, again. She walks over to the warden, who smiles at her as he looks her up and down.

"I'm here to see my brother." Kat told the smelly shot fat man.

"Ah, Miss. O'Connell. Right this way." The warden said as he led her over to a cell. Kat notices two people were at the same cell the warden was leading her to, but their backs were to her. Kat's eyes widen. She knew them.

"Evy? Jonathan? What are you two doing here?" Kat asked once she was at the cell. Evy and Jonathan turned around to see Kat, both of their eyes wide.

"What are you doing here Kat?" Evy asked. Kat looks at Evy like she's gone mad. Kat told Evy, and their boss, that she wouldn't be coming in today since she was going to prison to spring her brother again.

"I told you already. I'm going to prison to see my brother." Kat told her best friend.

Evy turns to Jonathan, whose face has now gone pale. "You stole that puzzle box from Kat's brother?" Evy shouted at him. Jonathan visibly flinched. "I didn't!...I hope..." Jonathan said, mumbling the last part. Evy glares at him before she turns to face the warden, who was amused by all of this.

"Now, what exactly is this man in here for?" Evy asked.

"This I do not know. But, when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself." The warden told them. Knowing her brother, he would have told the warden some smart ass excuse, like last time.

"And, what did he say?" Evy asked.

"He said, he was looking for a good time." The warden said as the cell door opened and out came Rick. Kat looked at him, a hint of sadness in her dark blue/grayish eyes. This was the worst she had ever seen him.

"T-This is the man you stole it from?" Evy asked her idiot for a brother. "And, this is your brother Kat?" Evy asked Kat, noticing the two looked nothing alike.

"Yes, this is my loving brother. He takes after dad, and I take after mom." Kat told Evy, seeming to guess Evy's thoughts.

"Yes, exactly, so why don't you..." Jonathan started.

"Who are you?" Rick asked them, before he glances over at Kat. Rick's face fell a little as he saw his baby sister, and the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"I'm here to get you outta here." Kat told him as she kneels down to his height and places a hand on his cheek. Rick looks at his baby sister, then at Evy, as if noticing her for the first time.

"Who's the broad?" Rick asked Kat, not taking his eyes off of Evy.

"Broad?" Evy asked. Jonathan explained something to Evy, but Kat wasn't paying attention to them as she sighs at Rick.

"She's my co-worker Rick, so be nice." Kat told him before she stood up. Rick looks up at his sister, before looking over at Evy and Jonathan.

"But, this is my sister, Evy." Jonathan told him as he pulls Evy closer.

"How do you do?" Evy asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Ah well, guess she's not so lost." Rick said.

"Richard!" Kat yelled angrily.

"I beg your pardon?" Evy asked angrily. The warden shouted something in Arabic fast enough that Kat couldn't catch what he said.

"I'll be back in a moment." The warden told them, before heading off somewhere.

"Ask him about the puzzle box." Jonathan told Evy. Kat turns her head to look at him.

"What puzzle box?" Kat asked Jonathan, who just smiled sheepishly at her. Kat looks at Rick, an eye brow raised, questioning him. Rick just shrugs at Kat.

"Umm...We, uh, found...Hello. Excuse me." Evy started. Rick sters at Kat, before turning to face Evy.

"W-W found your, your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it." Evy explained to him, hoping if he was anything like Kat, he would tell them straight out.

"No." Rick said instantly.

"No?" Both Evy and Kat asked in unison.

"No. You've come to ask me about Hamunaptra." Rick told them. Kat's eyes widen.

"What?" Kat yelled in dibelief. Rick gives her a look, making Kat cross her arms over her chest and glaring at him, and hush up. Kat knew the tales of the city of the dead, but never believed them. The Curator had always told her that is was a myth, that it never excisted. Not that Kat cared, though she loved myths, she loved the myths surrounding the Gods and Goddesses more.

"How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Evy asked. Now it was Kat's turn to give Rick a look. Rick flinched a little. He feared Kat's looks, cause if looks could kill, he would have been dead a long time ago. Rick turns back to Evy.

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there." Rick told her, well, told Kat more than Evy. Kat's gaze softens as she sighs softly.

"How do we know that isn't a load of pig-swallow?" Jonathan asked as he stepped closer to Rick.

"Jonathan, you don't want to get to close to him." Kat told him, but he didn't listen to her.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Rick asked him, pointing at him.

"No no no. I've just got one of those faces-" Jonathan explained, before Rick punched him, earning himself a beating from the guards. Kat glares at the guards, wishing she could beat them the way they beat her brother. Kat's balls up her hand into a fist, her knuckles going white. Rick notices this and reaches out and pats her knee. Kat looks down at him and smiles softly. Rick smiles softly at her.

Evy steps over her brother. "You were actually at, Hamunaptra?" Evy asked Rick.

"As much of an idiot he is, he doesn't lie, not even to save his ass." Kat told her best friend. Evy just nods her head, letting Kat know that Evy had heard her.

"Yeah, I was there." Rick told her, a smile on his face.

"You swear?"

"Every damn day." Rick told her.

"What's sad is that's true." Kat muttered.

"No, I don't mean that." Evy said.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean. I was there. Pharaoh Seti's place. City of the dead." Rick told her.

"Pharaoh Seti I." Kat corrected them. Both Rick and Evy ignore her.

"Could...Could you tell me how to get there?" Evy asked him, more like begged him really.

The warden shouted something in the distance. Evy lowers her hat when Rick looked the other way. Kat watches her brother very carefully. She knew he had something up his sleeve.

"I mean, the exact location." Evy told him.

"Do you really wanna know?" Rick asked. Evy steps closer. Kat tensed up.

"Yes." Rick beckoned her closer, which she did. Rick grabs Evy and kissed her right on her lips.

"Richard!" Kat yelled at him, her mouth open in disbelief.

"Than get me the hell outta here!" Rick yelled as the guards beat him up and started to drag him away.

"Do it lady!" Rick yelled. He glances at Kat one last time before the guards drag him away. Evy, on the other hand, looked shocked on what just happened.

"Where are they taking him?" Evy asked the warden as he reappeared.

"To be hanged." The warden told them, not caring if Rick lived or died.

"Nani?" Kat shouted as she turns to the warden, who was smirking at her.

"You listen to me you fat little...!" Kat started to shout in Arabic, only to have Evy grab her.

"No! Kat don't! If you beat him, then he won't let us make a deal to let your brother go!" Evy told Kat, which calmed her down, but only a little. Evy noticed and let her best friend go slowly. Kat let out a groan in frustration and kicked a rock in a random direction, only to here someone yell some very colorful words.

"He's my fucking brother for crying out loud! My only family..." Kat said to no one in particular.

"Well, apparently, your brother had a very good time." The warden told Kat and Evy, but mainly Kat. Kat sends him the darkest look she could muster.

"Evy, you'd better find a way to get my brother out of this, or it'll be me they hanging next."


	3. Chapter 2

NOTE: I have no idea what their saying in Arabic, I'm just using common sense on what I think their saying.

~QS~

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Kat muttered. Evy looked at her friend, then back at the warden. She knew what she was about to say next would make Kat pissed, more than she already was, but if it meant saving her brother, a man who knew where to find the City of the Dead, so be it.

" I will give you 100 pounds to save this mans life!" Evy told the warden. Kat whips her head to looks at Evy, her eyes wide and filled with rage. Her brother was not some...some slave who could be bought offfor the highest bidder, even if it meant saving his life.

"Madame, I would pay 100 pounds, just to see him hanged." The warden told her.

"Nani?" Kat yelled at him, standing up. Evy turns to face Kat, also standing up. Evy places a hand on Kat's shoulder and looked into Kat's eyes. Her eyes were filled with rage, sadness, and a hint of intent to hurt the warden.

"Kat, please calm down. You told me to find a way to help your brother, I am doing that."Evy told Kat as she and Kat slowly sitting down. Kat turns to look back at Rick, who was looking at her.

"Two! 200 pounds!" Evy shouted.

"Proceed!" The warden yelled to the man standing next to Rick. Kat watches as the man ties the rope around his neck. She was on the verge of tears. Rick was the only family she had, and probably will ever have.

"Rick..." Kat said under her breath and Rick looks right at her.

"Three! 300 pounds!" Evy shouted at the Warden, not going to give up. Kat knew why Evy was so...set on getting Rick out of this mess. Her brother, was a man who knew the location of the city of the dead. The man standing next to Rick looks at Rick, the at the warden.

"He wants me to let him go." The man told the warden. Kat couldn't help but chuckle softly. Even when he was about to be hanged, Rick was being the smart ass she knew and loved.

"What?" The warden shouted back in Arabic. "Of course we don't let him go! You idiot!" The warden shouted, yelling the last part in Arabic.

"500 pounds!" Evy shouted. Kat looked at Evy like she was crazy. Where the hell did Evy get all this money? Kat would have to ask her about it later.

"Wait a moment." The warden told the man standing next to Rick. The warden looks back at Evy and glances over to Kat, who gives him a dark look. The warden looks back at Evy.

"And what else? I am a very lonely man." The warden told Evy, while placing a hand on her thigh. Evy looked at him, disgusted, and slapped his hand away with her purse. All of the inmates start to laugh at him. Kat couldn't help but smile, but her smile soon dropped.

"Drop him!" The warden shouted.

"Noo!" Both Kat and Evy shouted as they both stand up, watching the man drop Rick. Rick's neck didn't break. Kat watches in horror as her older brother, her only family, strangle to death. A few tears escaped her dark blue/grayish eyes as she slowly sank back into her seat.

"Ha ha! His neck did not break!" The warden shouted, very pleased. He turned to Kat, who was watching her brother as a few more tears escaped her eyes as she places a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, now we must watch your brother strangle to death." The warden told Kat. Kat quickly stands up and give the warden the darkest look she could muster.

"You little fat fuck! I will slit your throat where you stand!" Kat swore at him. Evy quickly stands up and blocks Kat from the warden.

"Kat! Don't!" Evy told Kat, who eyed the warden with the intent to kill him. "Sit back down, I'll handle this." Evy told Kat calmly and slowly. Kat, after a second, sat back in her chair as did Evy. Evy turns to the warden, who had fear written all over his face.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra." Evy told the warden. The warden looks at her like she's gone mad.

"You lie."

"I would never!" Evy told him, looking pissed, but no where near as pissed as Kat was as she watches her brother strangle.

"Are you tell me, this godless filthy son of a pig knows where to find the city of the dead?"

"Yes!"

"Truly?"

"Yes!" Evy shouted, getting annoyed for repeating herself. "And if you cut him down, we'll give you..." Evy looks at Rick, thinking. "Ten percent."

"Fifty percent." The warden argued, wanting so much more.

'Greedy little pig.' Kat thought as she never takes her eyes off of Rick.

"Twenty!"

"Forty!"

"Twenty-five!" The warden shouted, but he may soon regret it.

"Ah!" Evy shouted as she points at the Warden. "Deal!" The warden paused to think about what just happened before he groaned and turned to the man standing above Rick.

"Cut him down!"

The man cuts Rick down. Kat jumps up, so very happy that her brother was alive. Rick landed on the ground and looks up at Kat and Evy. Evy and Kat both look at Rick, both of them happy that he was alive.


	4. Chapter 3

~QS~

"I should beat you!" Kat yelled at her brother, who just smirked at his baby sister. They were walking on the docks, going to meet up with Evy and Jonathan. Kat had given her brother a hair cut and some clean clothes.

"Why would you beat me? You'd end up killing me, and then missing me too much." Rick told her, still smirking.

"Asshole..." Kat said under her breath as she crosses her arms over her chest. She was wearing a dark red tank and blue jeans that looked worn out and boots. Rick chuckles and places his hand on her head.

"Love you too, Kit-Kat." Rick told her, using her nickname. Kat just sighs. At first, she didn't like the nickname he gave her because of her favorite candy bar, but after a while, she got use to it.

Rick wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls Kat to his chest and kisses the top of her head, like he use to do when they were younger.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, kiddo." Rick muttered against her head. Kat smiles softly as she wraps her arms around his waist, hugging her brother.

"You're forgiven, Rick. I could never be mad at you, even if you're about to be hanged and just brush it off like it's nothing." Kat told him, causing Rick to chuckle softly.

"I learned from you to just keep moving forward. No matter what." Rick told Kat as they break away from each other. Kat smiles at her brother, who smiles back.

"Well, personally, I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit!I can't even see how he is Kat's brother!" Evy told Jonathan.

"I can..." Jonathan muttered, thinking about the lovely punch he'd received from Rick, the same punch Kat had when he had tried to hit on her when they first met each other.

Kat just sighsas she listen to her friends. Rick wasn't that bad of a person...sometimes.

"Anyone I know?" Rick asked as he and Kat walked up behind them. Evy and Jonathan turn to face them. Kat smiles at them and leans her head on her bothers shoulder.

"Oh...Hello." Evy said as she sets her bags onthe ground, looking at Rick, not seeming to notice Kat.

"Ah, Kat. I didn't think you'd be joining us. I didn't think the Curator would let you come with us." Jonathan told Kat as his sister stears at Rick, and Rick stears back.

"Yes, I finally convinced him, telling him that I wanted to spend some time with my brother before he took off, even if we were going on a 'wild goose chase'." Kat told Jonathan.

"Well, good for you." Jonathan told her as he walks over to Rick.

"Smashing day to start our adventure, eh O'Connell?" Jonathan asked as he patted Rick, then shaking his hand.

"Yeah, yeah smashing." Rick said as he pulls out his wallet, just to make sure he still had it.

"Oh no no. I'll never steal from a partner, partner." Jonathan told him. "Otherwise, Kat would kick my ass." Jonathan added, glancing over at Kat, who's head was still on Rick's shoulder.

"You bet I would kick you ass if you ever stole from my brother, Jonathan." Kat told him, smilingas sweetly as she could, but also while trying to make her words sound...scary. Jonathan just paled at the thought.

"That reminds me, no hard feelings about the..." Rick asked, while he started to punch the air.

"Oh no no. Happens all the time. You wouldn't be the first O'Connell to punch me like that." Jonathan told him. Rick glances over at Kat, an eye brow raised in question. Kat just smiles sweetly at him and shrugs her shoulders.

"Eh." Was all Kat told him.

"Mr.O'Connell, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this isn't some kind of..." Evy paused, looking for the right word. "Flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you..." Evy told him.

"Evy..." Kat warned her friend. She should have some trust in her brother, no matter how little. He was her brother after all, and she did free him from being hanged. Kat was about to say something, only to have Rick place a hand over her mouth.

"You're warning me? Lady, let me put it this way. My whole damn garrison believed it so much that, without orders, marched halfway across Libya to Egypt to find the city. And when we got there, all we found was sand, and blood." Rick told Evy. Kat rolls her eyes and licks Rick's hand once he was done explaining this to her. Rick quickly moves his hand away from Kat's mouth and gives her a look. Kat just smiles at him.

"Let me get your bags." Rick said as he wiped his hand that Kat licked on his pants and picked up Evy's bags and walked onto the boat.

"Yes yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all, and nothing like our sweet Kat." Jonathan told Evy. Both Kat and Evy give him a look.

"Bright, good morning to all." Kat groaned out loud. She knew that voice and the pig man it belonged to. They all turn to see the warden.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" Evy demanded.

"I'm here to protect my investment. Thank you, very much." The warden told them, glaring at them. Kat glares back at the warden, who ran the rest of the way onto the ship.

"Kat, I will pay you 100 pounds, to kill that man." Evy told Kat.

"Evy, my dear. I will kill that pig-man for free." Kat told Evy, already forming a plot to kill the pig-warden.


	5. Chapter 4

~QS~

"Kat, my dear baby sister, you never did tell me how you found me." Rick told Kat. It was night time, but the ship was bright and alive. You would think that people would be in bed sleeping, since they would reach the port early tomorrow morning and then travle in the desert for who knew how long, but nope. Men were playing cards and or drinking.

"My boss told me where to find you." Kat told him. Rick gives her a look.

"He asked about you one time, so I gave him a picture of you, the last time I saw you. He told me, that if he knew you were in the city, he would tell me. I never thought he would have kept his word. Hell, I forgot he told me that until he told me where to find you." Kat told Rick. Rick keeps giving her a look. He clearly didn't believe her.

"So, your boss happen to find me?And why would he ask you about me?" Rick asked.

"Because, he took me in. He always tells me, that I remind him of his dead sister. Said, if I wasn't American, I could be her. He's a kind man Rick." Kat told him. "He knew how much you ment to me, so that's why he asked about you." Kat finished telling him as they walked into the dinning hall, or something like that.

"Quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck would you Burns?"

"Without my glasses, I can't see the deck to cut it, can I Daniels?" The man, Burns, asked the man, Daniels.

"O'Connell! Sit down! Sit down! We could use another player!" Jonathan told Rick...or Kat. Rick or Kat didn't know which O'Connell he was talking to. The other men assumed he ment Rick, and they were slightly suprised when Kat sat down next to Jonathan.

"Isn't this how you lose your money, Jonathan?" Kat asked him. Jonathan just smiles at her.

"I don't lose it all the time." Jonathan told her. "Aren't you going to join us O'Connell?" Jonathan asked as he glanced up at Rick, who had his eyes on Kat.

"No thanks. I only gamble with my life, never my money." Rick told the group.

"Coughliarcoughcough." Kat said. Jonathan patted her back, since he really thought she was having a coughing fit. Rick gives Kat a look. Kat just smiles up at her brother innocently and sweetly.

"So, what's your name pretty lady?" Kat looks at the man on her right.

"My name is Kat O'Connell and that man..." Kat said while pointing to Rick, who was giving the man a dark look, daring him to keep hitting on his baby sister. "...Is my big brother, Rick O'Connell. And he'll kick your ass if you keep hitting on me. Well, I would kick it first, but then he would kick it right after I was done kicking your ass." Kat told the man in the sweetest voice she could manage. The man quickly became intrested in something else, other than Kat or Rick. The group of men just laugh, but not Rick. He was still giving the man a dark look.

"Just ingore Henderson, Miss." The man, Daniels told her, offering her a smile. Not a flirty smile, or an inviting smile, just a normal smile.

"Come on you." Rick told Kat as he lifts her up out of her seat and placing her behind him, blocking her from the sight of the males at the table.

"Say, O'Connell. What if I were to bet you 500 dollars if we get to Hamunptra before you?" Daniels asked Rick.

"You're looking for Hamunptra?" Kat asked, peaking over her brothers shoulder, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Damn straight we are." Henderson told her, smirking at Kat in a flirty way. This didn't go un-noticed by Rick, who glared darkly at the American. Kat just sticks her tounge out at him.

"Hmm? Who says 'we' are?" Rick asked.

"He does." All the Americans said while pointing to Jonathan. Jonathan looked up at Kat and Rick with an apologetic expression.

"You little idiot..." Kat told him, so only Jonathan and Rick could hear her.

"W-Well, I didn't think!..." Jonathan started, fearing for his life at the moment as his face pales.

"Well, how 'bout it?" Daniels asked Rick. "Is it a bet?"

"Alright. You're on." Rick told him, smiling.

"Men." Kat said, rolling her eyes as she moves her head off of Rick's shoulder.

"What makes you so conident, sir?" A man with glasses asked Rick, ingoring Kat completly.

"And what makes you?" Kat asked the man, placing her hands on her hips as she looks at the man.

"Oh, we've got us a man who's actually been there." Henderson told her, smirking at Kat again. Kat rolls her eyes at him. He just didn't seem to get the hint that if he kept smirking at her, he's gonna get hurt by her or Rick, or both of them.

"Oh, what a coincidence, because..." Jonathan started. Before Kat could do anything, Rick lifts his bag and 'accidentlly' hits Jonathan, making him shut up right away.

"W-Who's play is it? I-Is in my play? I thought, just, umm..." Jonathan said quickly.

Rick leans down and places a hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "Getlemen, we've got ourselves a wager. Good Evening. Jonathan." Rick told them as he grips Jonathan shoulder a tab bit tightly. Kat winced as she placed a hand on her own shoulder. She could have sworn she heard something being crushed.

"Say, missy." Henderson said to Kat as her brother walked away. Kat turns to look at Henderson.

"What?" Kat asked him.

"How 'bout we make this wager more intresting. If we get to the city first, you go on a date with me?" Henderson asked her.

"And if my group gets to the city first? What do I get?" Kat asked Henderson.

"You'd get...me as your slave for the first day." Henderson told her, smirking at her. Jonathan sank back in his seat alittle. He knew how Kat would get if a man tried many times to hit on her and not get the hint to get lost.

"Hmm...Could I stab you instead and throw your body into the Nile River?" Kat asked him, causing him to go pale. "I'm gonna have to say no to your warger, Henderson." Kat told him as she walks away.

"She's just playing hard to get." Henderson told his group as they just watched, amused. Henderson ducked as he saw a dinner knife flying towards him and get itself stuck in the wodden pole above his head.

"She's not plaing hard to get mate. She's playing 'stay away from me or you'll get stabed'." Jonathan told Henderson. The other men just laughed.

Kat see's Rick and Evy at a table. Rick was cleaning his guns and they were talking. As Kat neared them, she saw Evy slam the table with her book before storming off. "Do...I wanna know what you told Evy?" Kat asked Rick as she stood next to him. Rick looked at his baby sister, utterly confussed.

"One of these days I shall teach you the way of women." Kat told Rick as she patted his shoulder. Knowing Rick and Evy as well as she did, Evy probably asked him something and had gotten the wrong answer and pissed her off.

Both Kat and Rick heard what sounded like a grunt. Theylooked to where they heard the sound and saw someones shadow. The shadow had been listening to them. Rick slowly stands up as he and Kat slowly and quitely walked towards the shadow. Once they were close enough, Rick grabed the shadow. the shadow turned out to be Beni.

"Ah! Ah! What a suprise! My good friend, you're alive! I was so very worried! And Kat! You look so beautiful." Beni told the O'Connells, trying to charm them, or somthing along those lines.

"Kill him." Was all Kat said.

"Well if it aint my little buddy Beni. I think I'll take Kat's advice and kill you." Rick said as he points his gun at Beni's head.

"Think of my children!"

"You don't have any children." Both Rick and Kat told him in unison.

"Someday, I might." Beni told them, glancing over at Kat, looking kinda pathic. Okay, not kinda pathic, really pathic. Rick gave him a shake, making Beni look back at him.

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me you're the one leading the American's to the city of the dead." Kat said, to no one really. It wasmore ofa thought she said outloud.

"So what's the scam Beni?You take them out into the middle of the desert, and leave them there to rot?" Rick asked Beni.

"Unfortunately no. These American's are smart. They only pay me half now, half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time, I must go all the way." Beni told the O'Connells.

"Thems the break huh?" Rick mummbled as he let Beni go.

"You never believed in Hamunptra O'Connell. Why are you going back?" Beni asked. Before Rick could think of an answer, a camel made a grunting noise. The three of them turn to where they heard the noise to see Evy petting the camel.

"You see that girl?" Rick asked, looking at Evy. Kat could tell by the look on his face, he longed for Evy. "She saved my neck." Rick finished, only to have Kat slap him upside his head. "So did Kat." Rick added, not looking at his sister. Evy seemed to sense that they were all looking at her, and she looked up, then walks away once she saw Rick.

"Just what did you say to her to make her pissed off?" Kat asked him. Rick ingores her.

"You always did have more balls than brains." Beni commented before he started to laugh.

"Most men do..." Kat muttered under her breath as Rick starts to laugh along with Beni, a fake laugh, but Beni didn't seem to notice at all.

"Good-bye Beni." Rick said as he threw Beni overboard.

"Serves him right." Kat said as Rick wrapped his arm around her shoulder while Kat crosses her arms over her chest as they listen to Beni's screams.

Rick frowned as he notices wet foot prints on the ship. He taps Kat's shoulder and then pointed to the wet foot prints. Kat frownd as she steps away from her brother and pulled out a short sword she had hidden. Rick gives her a funny look, and Kat notices.

"What?" Kat asked him.

"Where the hell did you hide that thing?" Rick asked her.

Kat rolls her eyes. "In my ass." she told him, her voice dripping with scarstism(sp). Rick gives her a look.

"I keep it in my boot. I always have a sword or dagger hidden in my boot." Kat told him as they follow the wet foot prints.


	6. Chapter 5

~QS~

Kat walks quietly as she follows the wet foot prints. Rick was behind her because in case they get caught by Evy, Evy wouldn't be to mad if she saw Kat. Or at least, that's what Rick told her when he told Kat to lead the way.

Kat poked her head into Evy's room and sees her best friend walking around her room, holding a book. Kat could tell Evy's mind was else where, that and Evy couldn't seem to finish a sentence.

"Aww, she's thinking about your kiss." Kat whispered to Rick, still keeping an eye on Evy. Kat could almost see the smirk on her brothers face.

"Really?" Rick asked.

"Uh-huh. She says it wasn't that good of a kiss anyways." Kat told Rick. Rick glares at Kat, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"She said it, not me." Kat told Rick, turning around to smile at him. Rick gives her a dull look. They both heard Evy gasp. Kat sees a man in black holding Evy against a wall and a hook to her face.

"Where is the map?" The man in black asked Evy. Evy glanced over at the table, where she had the map spread out. "It's-It's there." Evy managed.

Kat reaches behind her and grabs on of Rick's guns. Rick gave Kat a amused look.

"I thought you hated guns." Rick commented.

"I do." Kat told him as she checks to make sure the gun had ammo in it.

"And the key?" The man in black asked Evy. Kat burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Key? What key?

"Where is the key?" The man in black asked Evy again. Kat pokes her head back into Evy's room to see Evy utterly confused.

"The key? The key? What key?" Evy asked the man. Kat enters the room and fires Rick's gun at the man, and missed by an inch. Kat cursed. For her, that wasn't so bad seeing as this was the first time she picked up and fired a gun in years.

The man in black spun around and held Evy in front of him, using her as a shield.

"Evelyn!" Rick shouted as he entered the room with guns in both of his hands. Kat looked over towards the window to see another man in black with guns pointed at Rick.

"Rick!The window!" Kat shouted to him. Rick aims his guns towards the window and started to fire his guns. Screams of pain could be heard. One of the bullets hit the oil lamp, causing it to fall and start a fire.

Evy grabbed a candle stick that was on the table and stabbed the man in black holding her in the eye with it. He cries out in pain and lets go of her. Evy ran over towards Kat, who lead her out into the hallway with Rick right behind them.

"The map! The map! I forgot the map!" Evy shouted as she ran back towards her burning room. Kat turns around and tries to catch Evy. Rick ended up catching her instead.

"Relax. I'm the map. It's all up here." Rick said as he pointed at his head while taking the lead.

"Oh that's comforting." Evy said.

"Isn't it? If We get lost, we can kill him." Kat commented.

"Hold onto this, and don't listen to Kat." Rick said as he gave Evy his bag as he started to reload his guns. Kat did the same.

"I hate guns." Kat said under her breath. Once she was done reloading Rick's gun, she gave to Evy.

"Give this to Rick." Kat told Evy as she grabbed she short sword that she had put back into her boot. Evy looked at Kat like she was crazy. Kat held up her sword and smiles at Evy.

"Swords are the way to go, my dear." Kat told Evy, who rolled her eyes.

One man almost shot Rick while he was busy reloading his guns, but Evy pulled him out of the way before he could get shot at. Rick looked at Evy, then looked annoyed as he started to shot people. Kat walked next to him as the trio made their way to the side of the boat, Rick shooting people and Kat stabbing people. The trio soon make to the side of the boat. Rick takes hi bag back from Evy.

"Can you swim?" Rick asked Evy, shouting over all of the noise.

"Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it!" Evy shouted back.

"Trust me..." Rick started as he picked Evy up in his arms. "...It calls for it." Rick finished as he tossed Evy into the water. Rick turns to face Kat. Before either one of them could say anything, a man in black climbed onto the boat and attacked Rick.

"Rick!" Kat shouted and made her way to him, only to have someone shoved her over board.

"Rick!" Kat screamed as hits the water. Kat swam to the surface, only to be splashed in the face with water as someone hits the water next to her. Kat turns to face the person. It was Rick. Rick smiles at his baby sister. Kat glares at him and splashes him with water before she swam towards the shore.

"We've lost everything!" Evy said as she walked onto the shore. Kat sat down on the riverbed before she laid down on her back.

"All of our tools, all of our equipment!" Evy continued.

"The boss is so gonna kill us..." Kat mumbled. All of the tools, all of the equipment belonged to him.

"All of my clothes..." Evy finishing her rant.

"O'Connell!"

"You answer it this time Rick." Kat told her brother, who gave her a look.

"Hey! O'Connell!" Beni shouted.

"Shit, his voice is making my ear bleed." Kat said under her breath.

"It looks to me like I've got all the horses!" Beni shouted.

"Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the RI-VER!" Rick shouted back. Kat burst out laughing. One would think to know which side of the river you wanted to be on and not pick a random side.

Rick walks over to Kat. Kat sticks her arm out in the air. Rick takes her hand and lift his baby sister up off the ground.

Kat looks across the river just in time to see Beni curse and kick the water.

"Come on Kit-Kat. Let's get you some where else before you fall asleep on the riverbed." Rick told Kat as he held her hand and led his baby sister and their little group away from the river.


	7. Chapter 6

~QS~

"I...I...I HATE it!" Kate yelled as she was forced to wear a purple dress. Evy wore a dress just like her's, only Evy's dress was black.

"Oh, Kat. Quit complaining. It's only until we get to the city. By then your jeans will be dry." Evy told Kat, knowing that her friend hated dresses with a firey passion, so to Evy, it was amusing to see Kat in a dress. She didn't even wear a skirt to work.

"I'm never gonna live this down!" Kat whined as the head piece and the veil was placed on her. Evy looked at her friend and couldn't help but chuckle alittle. Kat sends her a glare.

"I'm sorry Kat, but this is the first..."

"And last!" Kat added.

"And last, time I'll ever see you in a dress, unless you get married. But then again, I can see you wearing jeans under the dress, or just wear jeans." Evy told Kat.

"I doubt I'll ever get married. I've never had a boyfriend, and most guys I've meet just hit on me for looks and nothing else." Kat told Evy. Kat has never really been intrested in guys, never had a desire to date anyone.

"Come on Kat. Time to face the music." Evy said as she grabed Kat's hand and dragged her outside to meet the boys.

"Five! I only want five! Not a whole bloody heard! O'Connell! Can you believe the check!" Jonathan yelled. He was standing infront of a man, who was holding camels. Rick was standing next to him.

"Will you just pay the man?" Rick snapped, getting tired of the argument. Jonathan was gonna get all the camels wiether he wanted to or not. Jonathan just sighed and shoved the money into the mans hands. They take the five camels they wanted and walked away.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Can you believe the price for these flea bags! Yes, happy. Very good." Jonathan grummble, not very happy himself.

"You probably could have gotten them for free. All you had to do was give him your sister." Rick told Jonathan, jokingly.

"Yes. Awfully tempting, wasn't it? What if we gave him Kat?" Jonathan asked. Kat and Evy had reached the boys. Kat was looking at the ground.

"Yes...Awfully..." Rick said, looking at Evy and Kat, well, more Evy than Kat. Evy looked at Rick and smiled at him. "And as for my baby sister, I wouldn't trade her for the world." Rick told Jonathan. Kat looked up and smiled softly at him, and Rick smiles at Kat.

"Kit-Kat...You really are a woman." Rick joked. All her life she's worn jeans and men's clothes. Kat glares at her brother and hits him upside the head. She then takes her camel and mounts it, still sending her brother nasty looks for his comment. Rick just chuckles and smiles at her.

"I love you too Kit-Kat." Rick said as he mounted his camel aswell and lead the way once everyone was on their camels.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V

"Never did like camels." Jonathan commented. They have been riding for hours now. Kat doubted they would stop, not when 500 bucks was on the line.

"Oh? And why is that Jonathan?" Kat asked, turning around to face him. Rick was in the lead with Evy behind him, Kat behind her, Jonathan behind Kat, and the piggy Warden taking up the rear.

"Their filthy buggers, Kat my dear. They smell, they bite, they spit." Jonathan said. Just as he said that, the piggy Warden decided to spit. Kat had to turn around as she felt her stomach do a flip. She placed a hand over her mouth as she gagged alittle.

"Disgusting." Jonathan finished.

"Just a certian camel." Kat said as she removed her hand from her mouth.

"I think their adorable." Evy said as she gave her camel a friendly pat on its head.

The warden started to sing a song, in Arabic. Rick turned around to look at Kat and ask her what he was singing, since he would always since that song at the prison.

"I'm not translating for you, Richard." Kat told him firmly, while pointing a finger at him.

~Night Time~

Kat looks at Rick, to see that he too was awake still. She kicks her camel softly, causing her camel to jog up next to Rick and Evy. Kat couldn't help but chuckle softly. Evy was fast asleep and leaning all over her camel until her head comes in contact with Rick's shoulder. Rick looks at Evy before he gently pushes her off of his shoulder. His camel took the moment to make a loud grunting noise.

"Shh." Rick tells his camel. Kat chuckles again. Rick turns to face her. "What?" Rick asked her.

"She likes you. Evy get's this look in her eye when she see's something she wants, and that how she looks at you." Kat told Rick.

"Right." Rick said. Kat rolls her eyes at him.

The piggy warden started snoring. Kat glances back to see Jonathan wake up, and slap the Warden. Kat laughs softly.

"Way to go Jonathan." Kat said. Kat looks behind her and scans the area. She looks up at the clift that was looking over them. Her face drops.

On the clift there were horses.

On the horses were riders, watching them.

Kat taps Rick on the shoulder. Rick looks behind him to see what Kat wanted. All Kat does is point at the clift.

"Who are they?" Kat asked as she faced her brother. She tilted her head as she saw a look in Rick's eyes. He had seen them before. Probably when he was here all those years ago. Kat looks back at the riders.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see them, Kit-Kat." Rick told her. Kat just nods her head. She turned around to face the front as she felt shivers go down her spine.

~Morning~

Kat opens her eyes slowly.

"Morning sleepy head." Rick told Kat. Kat looks at him funny.

"I fell asleep?" Kat asked. She didn't think she would manage to fall asleep last night, not after she saw the riders. Her sense were in overdrive mode, alert to any sound.

"Yes you did baby sister." Rick told her as he came to a stop, causing everyone else to come to a stop. The Americans were a few feet away from them.

"Good morning my friend!" Beni shouted to them.

"His voice makes my ears bleed." Kat mummbled, causing Rick to laugh softly. Kat heard someone wolf whistle. She looks to see Henderson, smirking at her and looking at her up and down in her new outfit.

"You know, if you keep stearing, I'll either rip your eyes out or put a poisenes snake in your bed while you sleep." Kat told him.

"Still playing hard to get eh?" Henderson said, still with that stupid smirk on his face. Kat rolls her eyes and turns away from him, ingoring him now. It never ended well for men who kept hitting on her, like Henderson is doing right now. Never pretty at all.

"What the hell are we doing?" Daniels demanded.

"Yes, what are we doing?" Kat asked Rick. Rick didn't say anything.

"Patience my good barat'm. Patience." Beni said. (or atleat I think thats what he said . if I'm wroing I'm sorry!). Beni was looking at the horizen, watching the sun creep its way up. Kat noticed Rick was doing the same thing.

"Remember our bet O'Connell. First one to the City, 500 cash bucks." Henderson reminded Rick.

"A hundrad of them bucks if yours if you help us win that bet." Daniles told Beni.

"Oh, my pleasure." Beni said. "Hey O'Connell, nice camels." Beni told Rick. Rick and Kat both just pet their camels.

"Get ready for it." Rick told them. Kat tensed in her saddle.

"For what?" Evy asked.

"Were about to be shown the way." Rick told her, just as the sun rose up. Then, as if it was magic, the lost City of Hamunptra appeared.

"Will ya look at that?" Henderson said.

"Can you believe it?" Daniels said in awe.

"Hamunptra." Burns finished.

"Here we go again." Rick said, almost groaned. Right after he said that, he and Beni took off, rushing their mounts to the city. Everyone soon followed them, horses and camels running towards the city.

The race for 500 cold hard cash has begun.

Kat whipped her camel while making the same kind of noises Evy was making, urging her camel to keep running for her. She watches as Beni started to hit her brother with his whipe. Kat moves her camel towards them, to Beni's other side.

"Hey Beni!" Kat shouted. Beni turns to face her, only to have Kat punch him, right in the face. Rick reached over and grabed Beni and pulled him off his camel, flinging him to the ground. Beni wasn't getting his 100 bucks now.

"So long Beni!" Both O'Connell's shouted at him. They turn to look at each other and high five each other, laughing. They both soon look at Evy as she seemed to appear out of no where. She smiles at him while Kat and Rick look at her funny. She made a face as her camel groaned and raced forwards, passing the two O'Connells. Kat and Rick just stear and watch her go. Kat lets out a chuckle as Evy raced into the city, with her and Rick right behind Evy.

"Whoo-oo! Go Evy! Go!" Jonathan shouted.

Kat turns around to see the Americans, who looked very un-happy.

And they should be, they just lost a race they were so confident that they were going to win since they had numbers on their side. But sadly they lost, to a team who only had five people on it.

That made Kat's day.

~END~

Funny enough, while I was typing this up, the Mummy Returns was on and just started when I started to write XD It's a sign! XD lol


	8. Chapter 7

~QS~

"Anyone else not liking this place? Anyone at all? Or is it just me?" Kat asked as she leaned against a overly large pillar, where Rick was wrapping a rope around.

"You're not the only one, Kat. I don't like this place either." Rick said as he glances up at her, his eyes narrowing when he saw the piggy Warden move closer to his BABY sister. Kat also noticed and moved away, only to be followed by the pig.

Kat's hand twitched. She was temped to grab her short sword she had hidden in her boot and slice the pigs throat.

"Tell me Rick. Isn't it the OLDER BROTHER's job to protect the BABY sister?" Kat asked as she turned to face Rick.

"Yes, it is." Rick said as he started to swing the rope, making it hit the Warden. Rick kept this up until the Warden stopped his quest to get closer to Kat.

"I've got your back, Kit-Kat." Rick told her, while grinning at her. Kat smiles at him.

"Love you." Kat told him while she made a heart with her hands and held it over Rick's face. Rick chuckled at her actions. She might be in her 20s, but she stilled acted like a teenager.

"Love you too, Kit-Kat." Rick said. Kat smiles at him and puts her hands behind her back.

"That's the statue of Anbuis." Evy said as she was smiling and pointing at the statue. "It's legs go deep under ground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a compartment containing the golden book of Amun-Ra." Evy explained to them.

To Kat, that didn't make sense to her. Why would anyone want to place the golden book of LIFE in the statue of Anbuis, God of the dead. To her, it would make sense to put the black book of the DEAD into the statue of Anbuis.

But oh well.

"Jonathan, you're suppose to catch the sun with that." Evy told him as she looked over at her brother, who was cleaning an ancient mirror. Kat had only seen them in books, but never in person. It was pretty cool.

"So...Ah...What are these old mirrors for?" Rick asked Evy. Kat had slowly made her way over to Evy so now she was standing behind Evy while her brother was standing behind Evy.

"Ancient mirrors." Kat and Evy corrected him. Evy looks behind her and smiles at Kat, who smiles back at her. Rick just rolled his eyes.

"It's an old Ancient Egytpian trick. You'll see." Evy told him, smiling at him.

"Uh...here. This is...uh..for you." Rick told Evy as he handed her a brown leather pouch. Evy glances at Kat, unsure. Kat just shrugs her shoulders. Her brother didn't have anything like that with him when they got here. Evy looks back at Rick, still unsure.

"Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off our American brethren." Rick told her. Kat crosser her arms across her chest and gives Rick a look. She knew what 'borrowed' ment in his vocabulary. She rolls her eyes and walks away, to check if her jeans were dry yet. They were.

Kat cheers as she takes them off the post, that she had set up eariler just for them, and sneaks into a tent Rick had set up eariler and changes into her jeans and a navy blue tank top. After living in Egypt for so long, all she really wore were jeans and a tank top. Kat makes sure she still has her short sword and that it was still hidden from view. She leaves the tent and starts her way back to her brother.

"Awww, you changed outta that sexy dress you had on." Kat stops and turns around to see Henderson. She glares at him and flicks him off and proceeds to walk over to Rick, who was watching the whole thing, his arms crossed over his chest, his hands twitching for his guns. Henderson laughed as he watched her walk away, stearing at her behind. He wolf whistled at her. Kat stops again. She quickly takes out her hidden dagger she had hiding under her tank top and throws it at Henderson. The dagger embeddes itself in a wooden post next to him. Henderson just stood still, his face pale, body tense, and shock written all over his face.

Rick bust out laughing. Evy came over to see what all the fuse was about. She looks at Kat then at poor Henderson, then at Rick.

"She could have killed him!" Evy said.

"Trust me, if Kat wanted him dead, she would have killed him." Rick told Evy, who looked at him, then at Kat, before she walks away.

"I fucking love you Kat." Rick said as Kat walked next to him.

"I know, I love me too." Kat told him as Rick wraps his arm around her shoulder and lead them over towards the hole they found.

"Hey! Look for bugs! I hate bugs!' The Warden shouted to Rick as he jumped into the hole. Kat rolled her eyes as she went in after her brother. Rick helps Kat down, as well as Evy. Kat looks around the room.

"Do you realize we're standing in a room that no one has entered for over 3000 years?" Evy asked everyone, very much happy.

"Whoo! What is that god awful stench?" Jonathan asked as he entered the room, waving a hand infront of his face. The Warden enterd the room from above Jonathan.

"Oh..." Was all he said as he moved to stand next to Kat.

Evy walked over to an ancient mirror. She dusted off some cobwebs and dust with her hand.

"And then there was.." Evy began as she tilted the mirror up slightly. "...Light." Evy finished as light suddenly filled the room.

"Hey, that is a neat trick." Rick commented.

"Oh my god...It's a sah-net-jer." Evy said, suprised.

"Holy hell...It is." Kat said as she moved next to Evy, both of them looking around the room like a little kid at a candy store.

"Huh?" Rick asked, confused.

"A Perparation roon." Both Kat and Evy said in unison again, smiling at each other. They both knew Rick didn't like it when they did that.

"Preparation for what?" Rick asked. Kat and Evy both look at each other, smiling evily. Kat moved to one side of Rick while Evy moved to the other. Rick looked at them both, confused.

"For entering the afterlife." They both told him in slightly creppy voiced, trying to scare the mighty Rick O'Connell. It seemd to work since he reached over his gun/

"You two need to stop doing that." Rick told them. They shake their heads while smiling at him.

"Nope." They told him in unison again before they walk away from him and move infront of him, holding hands. Rick gives them a look, then rolled his eyes. What had he gotten himself into? He had to deal with Kat and Evy and they were acting like a bunch of kids, or at the moment anyways.

"Tell me Jonathan, do they always act like this?" Rick asked him.

"Oh yes, all the time when their together. You get use to it after awhile." Jonathan told him.

"Right..."

"So..uh..what did they do in this room?" Rick asked.

"Mummies my good son, this is where they made the mummies." Jonathan told him as they wandered down a hall, with Rick in the lead, Evy behind Rick, Kat behind Evy, Jonathan behind Kat, and the Warden taking up the rear. As they walked down the hall, a noise could be heard. It sounded like thousand of bugs of some sort running all around them.

"What the..!" Kat shouted as the group twisted and turned, trying to figure out where excatly the sound was coming from.

"What was that?" Jonathan demanded once the noise went away, his voice filled with pure terror.

"Sounds like...bugs." Rick commented.

Evy turns around to face Kat, who had her evil smile on her face. They both turn around to face the Warden.

"He said bugs!" They both whispered to him, smiling evily.

"What do you mean bugs? I hate bugs!" The warden said as he started to look around.

Rick just rolls his eyes.

"You two really need to stop doing that..." Rick muttered.

Oh yeah, he was so not going to get use to it like Jonathan was. It was creppy, like Kat and Evy could read each others minds.


	9. Chapter 8

See, I havent forgotten about you guys, I was just busy with school and my laptop had to be fixed DX lucky for me I have a computer geek as a friend who was aswome enough to come all the way where I live (he had to take 2 buses to get to my house) and fix it...again x3. I know I sound like a broken record when I ask/say this, but please please take the mummy poll I made a while back, how you readers vote will affect the Mummy Returns story! So, if you havent voted yet, please vote after you read this I'll love you guys forever 3 Now, onto the story! ^_^

~QS~

"The legs of Anbuis. The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here." Evy said as the group found the legs. A sudden noise could be heard, and seemed to echo around the room. Kat looked at Rick, who gives the torch to Evy. Rick handed Kat a gun, seeing as she never carried one on her because of her love for sharp pointy objects. The noise seemed to be coming from the other side of the statue. Kat and Rick, along with everyone else, pressed themselves against the statue. They all slowly walked along the statue.

"Ready?" Rick whispered to Kat. Kat nodded her head.

"Go!" Rick shouted as he, and the others, spun around the statue as fast as they could.

Rick's group came face to face with the Americans. "You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell." Henderson said, lowering his guns (or is it gun? I can't remember if he had two or one .).

"Like wise." Rick said as he too lowered his guns. Kat didn't answer him, like she knew he wanted her too. She didn't like Henderson, too much of a flirt, too much of a ladies man it seemed.

"Hey! That's my tool kit!" Burns said, stepping fore ward. Evy gave him a look as she took a step back. "No, I don't think so." Rick said. Once he was done speaking, everyone raised their guns. Henderson smirked at Kat. He had to admit, she looked sexy as hell when she was mad and had a gun. Kat, as if reading his mind, pointed her gun at his boys.

"Got something to say, Henderson?" Kat asked him. Henderson quickly looked at someone else, but sadly for him, that someone else was her older brother, who had a gun pointed at him.

"O-kay, perhaps I was mistaken." Burns said as he backed away, eyeing the gun pointed at his face, which was Rick's other gun. Everyone lowered their guns once Burns was back with his group. Well, everyone but Kat. She still had her gun pointed at Henderson's boys.

"Well, have a nice day gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with." Evy said to the Americans.

"Push off! This is our dig site!" The Egyptologist said, quite arrogantly.

"We got here first." Evy and Kat both told him, both of the girls glaring at him. The American's looked at the two of them, like they were crazy or something. Rick let out a sigh.

"This here's out statue, friend." Henderson said.

"Wanna bet?" Kat asked him, her gun still pointed at his boys.

"Yes, well there's only 5 of you, and 15 of me. Your odds are not so great O'Connell." Beni told them.

"You know what, Beni? Last time I checked you weren't a man, but a boy, so there's only 14 men, and one little boy." Kat told him, pointing her gun now at Beni. "Cause only a scared boy would leave his friend to rot in the desert, which is exactly you did." Kat said to him, still pissed at him for leaving her brother to rot. Beni gulped at he stared at Kat's gun. He knew that once you were on Kat's 'People Who Should Be Dead' list, she would make your life a living hell if you were anywhere near her.

"Besides..." Kat started. "We've had worst." The O'Connell siblings said in unison.

"Yeah, me too." Jonathan chimed in.

'What's sad is that, that's true.' Kat thought as she glared at Beni. Oh how she wished she could kill him. But, she promised Rick a long time ago, not to kill someone, no matter how much they deserved it, unless they were going to kill her or a loved one.

"Oh look, for goodness sake." Evy said as she stepped fore ward and between the two groups, pushing their guns down. "If were going to play nice, we must learn to share." Evy told everyone. Kat still had her gun on Beni. Evy placed a hand on Kat's arm, and slowly pushed down, making Kat lower her gun. Kat kept glaring at Beni, sending him the most darkest glare she could muster up. Evy grabbed Rick's arm and looked him right in the eye. "There are other places to dig."

~Else Where~

"According to these hieroglyphics, were right underneath the statue. We should up right between his legs." Evy told them as Rick, while standing ontop of a small statue, dug at the roof.

"Rick? Can I have a go at it?" Kat asked.

"Sure." Rick said as he hopped off the statue and handed his tool to Kat. Kat climbed onto the statue and started to hit at the roof, needing to vent alittle. Evy and Jonathan watched at Kat attacked the poor roof.

"What did it ever do to you Kat?" Jonathan asked her. Kat didn't answer.

"Is she alright?" Evy asked Rick.

"She's fine. Her and Beni don't get along very well. She just needs to vent alittle...or a lot maybe..." Rick said. "I made her promised not to kill someone unless they were gonna kill her or a loved one. And trust me when I say this, Kat has wanted Beni dead long before he left me to rot in the desert. Why? I'm not sure." Rick told Evy.

"Yes, well. When those damn yanks go to sleep..." Jonathan started, before turning to Rick and Kat. "No offense."

"None taken." Kat and Rick said as Rick watches Kat attack the roof with her pike. The poor poor roof. Good thing it wasn't alive or anything.

"Well dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them." Jonathan finished.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" Rick asked. Kat paused and looked at Evy for an answer.

"Oh yes, if those beastly American's haven't beaten us to it." Evy said. That was all Kat needed to hear as she continued her attack on the roof. Evy turned to Kat and Rick. "No offense." She told them.

"None taken." They both told her.

"Come on Kit-Kat. Take a break." Rick told his sister. Kat stopped and paused. She was getting tired, which she didn't like to feel because she had great stamina, all because of her sword traning she had when she was little. She sighed as she let go of the pike, tossed it to the ground and jumped of the small statue.

"Better?" Rick asked her.

"I'd be better if I could kill that little rat." Kat told Rick, who gave her a look.

"Where'd our smelly little friend go?" Jonathan asked. Kat looked around and just noticed that the Warden was gone.

"Who knows, who care?" Kat asked.

"Exactly Kat! Up for some golf, my dear Kat?" Jonathan asked. Kat looked at Rick and Evy. The two of them were sitting down on the small statues where Kat was standing moments ago. Kat looked back at Jonathan.

"Sure, why not." Kat said as she walked over towards him. "You know, they make a cute couple." Kat said as she looks at her brother and her friend.

"Yes yes. Too bad they don't seem to think so." Jonathan said as he kicked a stone out, then hit it with his hammer.

"You know what, Jonathan? You have got to be the only person in the world who would play golf in a creepy place like this." Kat told him as she watches him play golf. Jonathan laughed as he whacked another stone.

Kat walked over to Rick and sat down on his lap. Rick wrapped an arm around her waist as he listened to Evy.

"So, let me get the straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them into jars?" Rick asked. Kat kicked a stone over to Jonathan.

"And then they'd take out your heart. Oh! And you know how they took out your brains?" Evy asked.

"It's aswome what they do with the brains." Kat said as she kicked another stone to Jonathan.

"I don't think we need to know this you two." Jonathan told them, hitting a stone with his hammer.

"They'd take a sharp, red hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about abit, then rip it all out through your nostrils." Evy told Rick, doing hand motions.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt." Rick said as he touched his nose.

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this." Evy told him.

"Hopefully..." Kat said, an evil look on her face.

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification." Rick said, looking at Jonathan.

"Like wise." Jonathan said, before he swung his hammer and hit a rock. As the rock came in contact with the roof, a loud thundering sound was heard. Rick, who already had his arm wrapped around Kat, jumped off the statue they were sitting on and put her behind him.

"What...the hell was that?" Kat asked as she took a peak from behind Rick.

"Oh my god..." Evy started.

"Is that a...?" Kat asked as she walked towards the object.

"It's a...It's a...sarcophagus..." Evy said. Everyone looked at the hole in the roof.

"Buried at the Base of...Anbuis..." Kat said.

"Mercy Kat. You really beat that roof in what? 5 minutes?" Jonathan asked. Kat just shrugged her shoulders.

"He must have been someone of great importance..." Evy said.

"Or he did something very naughty." Kat said. Her and Evy started to brush some on the dirt and dust that has collected over the years.

"Well, who is it?" Jonathan asked.

"He That Shall Not Be Named." Evy read.

"Yeah, I'm getting a feeling he did do something naughty if they didn't put his name on his sarcophagus." Kat thought out loud. Rick blew off some of the dirt off.

"This looks like some sort of lock." Rick said as he pointed at the star shaped lock. Kat burrows her eyebrows.

"That looks like..." Kat mumbled.

"Well, who ever was in here, sure wasn't getting out." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, no kidding. It'd take us a month to crack this thing without a key." Rick said.

"A...Key? A key! A key! Now that's what he was talking about!" Evy shouted as she started to go through a bag.

"Who was talking about what Evy dear?" Kat asked.

"The man! The man on the barge!" Evy told her. Kat's eyes widen. She never gave it a second thought. Kat though the man was crazy to think they had a key. "The one with the hook!" Evy said.

"He was looking for a key..." Kat finished as a smile spread over her face. Evy took out the puzzle box that set them on this journey. Evy fiddled with it until it opened.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jonathan said, but no one listened to him. Evy placed the puzzle box onto the lock. It fitted perfectly. Evy looked at everyone, a large smile on her face. Just as Evy was about to turn it, a loud scream could be heard.

Everyone jumped. Rick grabbed a gun while Kat grabbed her short sword (now remember, she keeps it in her boot). They all rushed to where the screams were coming from. Who ever it was, they were in lots of pain, Kat could tell that much.

It was the Warden who was screaming in pain.

Everyone just stood there, not knowing what to do. The Warden was holding his head while he was screaming. He rushed right down the hall and right past them. They all watched as he slammed into a wall and fell to the floor. Dead.

"I swear I didn't kill him, as much as I wanted to." Kat told the group.


	10. Chapter 9

~QS~

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evy asked. They, minus Rick, were all sitting around a fire.

"Well, not our sweet Kat, she was with us the whole time! And did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan asked.

"I would hope Kat didn't kill him, much as he deserved it, she could have gone to jail!" Evy said. Kat gave Evy a look.

"Who was it that was willing to pay me 100 pounds if I killed him? Hmm, Evy?" Kat asked.

"Who was willing to do what?" Rick asked as he came and joined the group, sitting down next to Kat.

"Nothing, what did the Americans have to say about their day?" Kat asked her brother.

"It would see they also had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were uh..melted." Rick told them.

"Melted?" Evy asked.

"What?" Kat asked.

"How?" Jonathan finished.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. It's some kind of ancient booby trap." Rick said.

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jonathan said in a low voice, just as the wind howled, almost putting out the fire. Rick up and arm around Kat and brought her close, while Kat glances around.

"Oh for goodness sake you three!" Evy shouted at them.

"You don't believe in curses then?" Rick asked.

"No I don't! I believe if I can see it and touch it, it's real. That's what I believe." Evy told them.

"I believe in being prepared." Rick said as he moved his arm off of Kat and picked up his shotgun and cocked it.

"Let's see what out friend the Warden believed in." Jonathan said as he started to go through the Wardens bag.

"I don't know 'bout you Jonathan, but he sure wasn't my friend." Kat told him, causing Jonathan to laugh.

Suddenly, Jonathan let out a scream, causing Evy to scream and Rick point his gun at the bag.

"What? What is it?" Kat asked.

"A broken bottle..." Jonathan started as he dug around some more to find the bottle again after he had dropped it when he got poked with it. He finds it and pulls it out of the bag. "Glenlivet. 12 years old! He may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste!" Jonathan said as he opened the bottle and took a large sip. Kat stuck her tounge out at him, highly disgusted. She hated any and all alcohol. To her, it was the most icky this put on the planet.

"Oh Kat, my dear. Don't give me that look! It's very good, try some!" Jonathan said as he tried to give her the bottle. He knew she hated alcohol, and loved to tease her about it.

"No no no! It's icky icky icky!" Kat said as she glared at him, pushing the evil bottle of doom away from her. Kat stopped as she heard something. It sounded like a dozen or so horses, heading towards the City. Kat turned to Rick, who had heard the noise too.

"Take this. Stay here." Rick said as he handed his shotgun to Evy as he and Kat got up and walked towards the noise, Kat drawing her short sword.

"No wait! Wait! Wait for me! Wait!" Evy yelled after them as she quickly scrambled to her feet and ran after them.

"Evy! Excuse me, but didn't the man just say 'stay here'? Evy!" Jonathan yelled at his baby sister, getting up aswell and follows her.

Kat followed her brother until the both of them see men in black, on horse back, enter the city.

"Rick, these are the men from the boat and the clift." Kat told him.

"I know. Ready?" Rick asked her.

"Ready as ever." Kat said as Rick started shooting people, and Kat killing anyone who tried to attack her brother from behind.

During the battle, Kat saw Jonathan running with his nasty icky booze in one hand and his gun on the other.

'Only Jonathan would be drinking that icky stuff during a life or death battle.' Kat thought.

"O'Connell!" Jonathan shouted as he ran. Kat now saw what he was running from. A rider was chasing him, his sword held up high. Once the rider was close enough, Kat jumped onto the rider from where she was, knocking him off his horse, which, Kat had to admit, was very beautiful.

The rider quickly pulled out another sword, since Kat had knocked away his other sword.

"How many of those things do you have?" Kat asked, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.

The rider charged at her. Kat blocked his attack with her short sword and kicked him hard in his chest, pushing him back. The man's mask (thingy .) fell off his face, revealing to Kat his tattooed face. Kat tilts her head to the side, her eyes confused. She's seen that face before, in her dreams a long time ago.

"I know your face..." Kat said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

The man didn't seem to hear her as he charged at her again. Kat quickly tried to block his attack, but failed. The man knocked her short sword out of her hands. He slams into her, knocking both the wind out of her and knocking her to the ground. The man was ontop of her.

"You must leave. Leave this place or die." The man told her, holding his sword next to the left side of her face.

"Give me a reason to leave and I will." Kat told the man. The man said nothing. Kat looked into his brown eyes as he looked into her blue/grey eyes.

"HEY!" Kat heard her brother shout. The next thing she knew, the man was being pulled off of her. The mans sword had managed to cut her left cheek while Rick was pulling the man roughly off of her.

Rick pulled Kat up and placed her behind him as she pulled out a stick of dynamite and lights it from a nearby fire. Rick holds the dynamite at the man that was ontop of his BABY sister.

The man paused as he looked at the dynamite. He then looks at Rick, then behind him at Kat. He eyes the cut on her cheek.

"Enough! Yallah!" The man shouted. "We will shead no more blood..." The man said while looking at Kat's bloody cut. "...But you must leave! Leave this place or die! You have one day!" The man told everyone.

"Why? What's in this City that you don't want us to find?" Kat asked the man. The man looked at her and said nothing as one of his men brought his horse to him. He quickly mounted his horse.

"Yallah! Imshi!" The man shouted. He gave Kat one last look before he and his men rode out of the City.

Rick defused the dynamite and threw the now harmless fuse onto the ground. He looked at Kat and her bloody cut.

"You okay Kit-Kat?" Rick asked.

"I'm fine. Really. I got this cut when you roughly pulled him off of me, so in a way, it's kinda your fault." Kat told him. Rick gave out a chuckle as he patter her shoulder and went off to go find Evy.

Kat looked around, seeing who has survived the attack, when she noticed that Burns has shaving cream on half of his face. Kat couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Poor Burns. Kat looks over at Rick and Evy. Kat looked away and let them have their moment.

"See? That proves it! Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand!" Daniels shouted.

"For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there." Burns said.

"No. These men are desert people, they vaule water, not gold." Rick said.

"You know...uh...m-maybe, just at night, we could uh...combine forces? Hmm?" Burns suggested. Rick gave him a look.

"Not a chance."

~Later~

Jonathan was asleep, still holding onto that icky bottle of his. The fire was still going. Kat had gotten her cut cleaned and bandaged up by Rick, who was now trying to teach a very drunk Evy, how to fight.

While he was doing that, Kat had her nose in a book. She was reading a book on Medjai, Pharaoh's bodygaurds. The men in black reminded her of them. The Curator, Terence, had given her this book and one about mummies and different methods of mummifaction, which also included the Hom Dai method, not that the Ancient Egyptains ever used it.

Kat jumps as she hears Evy shout. She looks over at them. It was very amusing, since Kat has never ever seen Evy drunk before.

"Look I...I mat not be an explorer or...or a adventurer or a treasure seeker or...or a sword fighter...or a gun fighter, Mr.O'Connell!" Evy shouted, her balance off. Kat had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. "But I am proud, of what I am!"

Rick glances at Kat, uncertain. Kat just shrugs her shoulders and tries so hard not to laugh.

"And, what is that?" Rick asked slowly.

Evy seemed to pause and look down, thinking. She then looked up. "I...am a librarian!"

'Well, Terence said otherwise unless she cleans up the mess she made in the library...I wonder what the mess was for him to be so pissed?' Kat thought.

Evy had kneeled down infront of her brother, and was leaning towards him, as if she was going to kiss him. But, instead of kissing him, Evy passed out. Kat burst out laughing, causing Rick to glare at her as he puts Evy in her bed roll. Kat closed her book and crawled over to her and Rick's bed roll.

"Don't say a word, Kat." Rick said as he got into the bed roll and laid down behind Kat and wrapped an arm around her waist. Kat was giggling softly.

"Fine, I'll think a word then." Kat said told him, causing him to sigh.

"Always finding loopholes."

"Yup! 'Night Rick." Kat told him.

"'Night Kit-Kat." Rick said.

Kat closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with the man in black and his warm brown eyes.

~END~


	11. Chapter 101

~QS~

Kat watched as her brother and Jonathan lift the sarcophagus up right. Kat was nibbling on her figernails. She was nervous about opening it.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Kat told them. She's been telling them that this wasnt a good idea all morning.

"Oh Kat, don't be silly. It's not like he can come back from the dead or anything." Evy said, clearly excited.

"But what if it's the mummy the Medjai didn't want us to find." Kat said.

"They were probably trying to scare us...or something." Jonathan told her.

"Kat, those men were not Medjai. They died out when the Pharaoh's did. They wouldn't be alive today." Evy told Kat.

"So, can I get braggring rights if they were Medjai, and if it is the mummy they don't want us to find?" Kat asked.

"Yes yes. Kat my dear, you need to get your nose out of the books. You're more of a bookworm than Evy, and she's a librarin!" Jonathan told Kat, who stuck her tounge out at him. All the while, Rick was quiet, watching his nervous baby sister. He did notice that after the attack last night, she was reading a book, maybe it was a book on the Medjai she had mentioned.

"Oh! I've dreamed about this since I was a little girl!" Evy said, ingoring Kat and her silly worries, taking out the puzzle box/key and opening it.

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick asked, looking over at Kat. Kat nodds her head.

"It's all she dreams about." Kat told him.

"Oh look..." Evy started as she stared at the sarcophgus. "His sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man was not only condemned not only in this life, but in the next." Evy explained to them.

"Tough break." Rick said.

"Yes, I'm all tears." Jonathan said while twisted the key, unlocking the sarcrophgus.

"Let's see whos inside shall we?"

"I still don't like this..." Kat muttered in Arabic.

"What did she say?" Rick asked.

"Oh, you don't need to know Arabic to know what she said...Do we Evy?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, she still doesn't like the idea of us opening the sarcophgus." Evy told them.

Kat looked over at Evy. She had never seen her friend this excited before. Maybe she was over-reacting. But, her gut was telling her this is a very bad idea, a idea that they will later regret.

With a great pull, the boys managed to open the lid off. Evy, who decied to stand right in front of it, screamed while Kat jumped, and place a hand over her racing heart.

"Oh my god...I hate it when thses things do that!" Evy shouted, glancing at the mummy.

"Eww..." Was all Kat said when she saw the mummmy, walking closer until she was standing next to Evy.

"Is he suppose to look like that?" Rick asked.

"No." The girls answered.

"I've never seen a mummy like that before. He's still...he's still..." Evy paused, looking for the right word.

"Juicy." Rick, Kat and Jonathan said.

"Y-Yes. H-He must be more than 3000 years old...and, well, it looks as if he's still decomposing." Evy said, slightly disgusted.

"Hey, look at that." Rick said, looking at the inside of the lid. Everyone looked inside the lid. Inside the lid were long scatch marks. Everyone kneeled down to the lid.

Evy placed her hand inside the lid and traced the marks with her fingers. "My god...these marks were made with fingernails." Evy said. "This man was burried alive." Evy told them.

"It looks like he left a message." Kat commented. "Death is only the beginning." Kat read.

Everyone looks at the mummy. Kat felt shivers go down her spine.

Maybe her gut was right, and this was something they were going to regret later on, and maybe she was right to be over-react.

~END~


	12. Chapter 102

~QS~

It was night time, and Kat was sitting next to Rick, her head leaning on his shoulder. She was half awake and half asleep.

"Say O'Connell, what do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" Henderson asked, shaking a jar that he was holding as he, along with Burns and Daniels, sat down across from Rick and Kat.

"Probably nothing, if you're lucky." Rick answered, poking at the fire with a stick.

"We heard you boys found yourself a mice gooey mummy. Well, congratultions." Burns said.

"What's it to you?" Rick asked.

"Well, if you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood." Daniels suggested, causing the other Americans to laugh. Rick just smiled and ingored them.

"Awww, is the Kitty Kat sleepy?" Henderson asked, looking at Kat's some what sleeping form. Kat opens her blue/grey eyes and glares at him.

"He has my premission to shoot you." Kat told Henderson as she pointed at Rick, who just looked at Henderson, smiling evily.

"Look what I found!" Evy shouted as she neared the group.

"You're in her seat." Rick told Beni, who just laughed.

"NOW!" Rick shouted, causing Kat, who was about to fall back into a light sleep, to jump.

"Yup." Beni said as he quickly got up, and Evy sat down where Beni was seconds ago.

"Scarab skeletons!" Evy said as she held her hands out and showed them to the small group. "Flesh eaters. I found them inside our friends coffin." Evy explained as Rick and Jonathan picked one up each and checked them out. "They can saty alive for years, feasting on the flesh of a corpse." Evy finished. Evy glanced over at Kat, suprised she didn't take a skeleton, or interupt. It seems that Kat had fallen back into a light sleep.

Rick also glances at his baby sister, and wrapped an protective arm around her, sending Henderson a warning look.

"Is she alright?" Evy asked.

"She's fine. She didn't get alot of sleep last night." Rick said, remembering how she was tossing and turning last night, unable to sleep. When he asked her in the morning, she had told him she was having werid dreams.

Evy nodded her head and went back to explaning the scarab skeletons. "Unfortunately for our friend, he was alive when they started eating him."

"So, somebody threw these in with our guy and then they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked.

"Very slowly." Evy answered, making her voice sound creepy.

"Well, he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him, was he?" Jonathan commented.

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter." Rick said, causing Evy to smile.

"Daughters...Seti I had two daughters...and one son." Kat muttered in her sleep. Everyone looks at her.

"She still corrects us, in her sleep?" Jonathan asked, in disbelief, looking over at Rick, who just shruged.

Evy smiles at Kat. They have been friends for many years, knew there was to know about each other, and yet, Kat can still be very unpredictable.

"Well..." Evy started, getting the groups attention. "According to my readings, and with the help of the book Kat had brought with her, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all Ancient Egyptian curses, one only reserved only for the most evil of blasphemens. Well, in all of my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been performed." Evy explained.

"There's always a frist time for everything." Rick said.

"That bad huh?" Daniels asked.

"They feared it so..." Kat muttered in her sleep. Everyone glances at Kat again.

"Isn't she suppose to be sleeping?" Jonathan asked.

"Must be a very light sleep if she's talking." Rick said.

"Yes well, as Kat said, they feared it so. It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the 10 plagues of Egypt." Evy told everyone.

~FF~

Kat, who was still in a light sleep, was currently using Rick's arm as a pillow as the brother and sister sleep on the bed-roll they were sharing. She stirred slightly when she heard a loud 'thunk'.

"That's called 'stealing' you know." Rick said, trying to be a quite as he could without waking his sister.

"Acorrding to you and my brother, it's called 'borrowing'." Evy said.

Rick slowly got up, trying his best not to wake up Kat.

"I'm already up." Kat said as she sat up, looking at Rick, who looked back at her.

"Yeah, well, you don't look like it." Rick told her. Kat's hair was all over the place and her eyes had a sleepy look to them.

"Meh." Was all Kat told him. Rick chuckled softly. Kat might be up, but she wasn't awake.

"I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold." Rick said as he moved closer to Evy.

"It is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else." Evy said.

It took Kat a second to realise that Rick had moved away. Kat crawls over to Rick and sat down next to him, staring at the black book.

"Dude...I so get bragging right's if that's what I think it is, and where it was found." Kat said.

Rick gives Kat a look. "Bragging rights?" Rick asked.

"Oh yes, Kat seems to think the scholars got the Books resting places mixed up." Evy said as she messed with the puzzle box, trying to open it.

"And it seems I was right." Kat said.

"And...What Book is this?" Rick asked.

"The Book of the Dead." Kat and Evy both simply said. Evy opend the puzzle box into the key and placed it into the lock.

"The Book of the Dead? Are you sure you want to be messing around with this thing?" Rick asked.

"It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book." Evy said as she unlocked the book and opened it. The wind howled around them.

"That happens alot around here..." Kat said as she scoots closer to Rick.

"So, what does it say?" Rick asked, unable to read the Ancient text.

"Amun Ra, Amun Dei. It speaks of the night and of the day." Evy said as she kept reading the book out loud.

"NOOO!" Kat jumped as the Egyptologist yelled, running towards them. "You must not read from the book!"

Just as he finished yelling, a loud buzzing noise could be heard.

"Huh?" Jonathan asked as he suddenly sat up.

Kat slowly stands up, more awake now, as she see's a large cloud move closer and closer to them.

"Are those...?" Kat started.

"Insects!" Jonathan yelled.

"RUN!" Rick shouted. Kat didn't need to be told twice as she, and everyone else, ran into the City's tunnels, where Kat had no real desire to go into, a night, with a nice gooey mummy down there.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Jonathan shouted.

"No clue!" Kat answered.

"I anit waitin' to find out!" Daniels shouted.

Kat heard Burns cry out. "Rick...Burns he1." Kat started as she stopped running and turned towards where she heard him cry. Rick grabed her hand and pulled her forward.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Rick told her as he kept running, dragging Kat with him. Kat turned her head around. She didn't feel right about leaving poor Burns alone back there.

They kept running until they came into a narrow hallway. Everyone stopped, trying to figure out where they were.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Right infront of them, a mound of sand started to rise up. Crawling out of the mound, hundrads of scarabs, rushing towards them.

"Scarabs!" Evy shouted.

"RUN!" Rick shouted as everyone turned around and ran.

"Go go go!" Jonathan shouted.

Kat, whos hand Rick had let go, heard him shoot at them.

They all entered a chamber, one they hadn't been in before. Rick and Jonathan jumped on one side, Kat and Evy jumped on the other side. Kat and Evy leaned up on a wall, panting soflty as they watched what seemed to be hundrads of scarabs run past them. Kat felt the wall behind her vanish as she and Evy went tumbling down a hidden path. They both tumbled into another chamber. They both looked around.

"Come on..." Kat said as she got up, and helped Evy up.

"Is that...Burns?" Kat asked once her and Evy stood up and turned around.

"I believe it is." Evy said as she started to walk towards him. "Oh..." Evy started.

Kat drew her short sword. She had a very bad feeling about this. Kat looked around. This seemed to be where they all ran into. She heard Evy scream and quickly rushed towards her friend.

"Evy, what is it?" Kat asked as she looked at Burns, gasping. His eyes were gone.

Then, out of the shadows, HE appeared. The mummy was once again alive, and he had Burns eyes.

Kat quickly pushed Evy behind her, pointing her short sword at the creature, as they slowly backed up. The mummy walked closer to them, studying them. Soon, Kat felt Evy stop, and she knew that their backs were pressed againt the wall.

"Please...Please help us..." Evy said to Burns, who was now on the ground. The mummy turned around, towards Burns, then back at the girls.

"My...'oung! He took my tounge!" Burns cried out.

'Oh Burns...' Kat thought sadly.

The mummy studied the woman with the sword. She remined him of someone, but who, he didn't know, and therefore was of no use to him at the moment, unlike the woman behind her. With his powers, the mummy flung the woman with the sword away from the other woman.

Kat gasped in suprise as she felt herself go into the air, then hit a wall. Kat fell to the ground, groaning in pain. She turned on her stomach, her vision blury.

"Anck-Su-Namun." She heard the mummy say.

She heard someone shout, then a terrfiying roar. Kat looked up, but could only make out blurs of peoples bodies. She heard someone scream back, and then a shotgun blast go off, before her world went black.

~Mummys POV~

The mummy looked up as he watched the group run away. He stood up and walked towards the woman he had flung. He kneels down by her and rolled her onto her back, moving some hair out of her face. He felt his eyes widen. This woman looked excatly like Beset, his bride. The mummy stood up as he heard noises. He gave one more glance at the woman before he took off.

~Ricks POV~

Rick and the others ran out of the tunnels, only to be greeted by guns, and the men in black. Rick looked at the group, noticing for the frist time, Kat wasn't with them. He turned to Evy.

"Where's Kat?" Rick asked her.

"S-She was flung...b-by the mummy..." Evy told him, her face going pale.

Rick looked at the men in black as their leader stepped forward, pulling off his mask.

"I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you have killed us all. For you have unleased a creature we have feared for more than 3000 years." The man told them.

"Relax, I got him." Rick told him. 'I hope, for Kat's sake...' He then thought.

"No motral weapon can kill this creature! He is not of this world!" The man said angerily. the man then turned and let three of his men step forward. Two of them had Burns, the other had a out cold Kat. Rick's eyes widen when he saw his baby sister in the arms of the man in black.

The two men gave Burns to Henderson and Daniels, and the other man gave Kat to Rick. Rick took his baby sister into his arms, holding her bridal style.

"You bastards!" Daniels shouted.

"What did you do to them?" Henderson demaned.

"We saved them! Saved them before the creature could finish his work!" The man told them.

A loud groan came from Kat as she in Rick's arms. Rick smiled softly, that is until he touched the back of her head. His hand was covered in blood, her blood.

"She has a head wound...Leave all of you quickly, before he finished you all." The man told them, looking at Kat. "Yallah! Im-shi! We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him." The man said.

"I already told you. I got him." Rick said, glaring at the man.

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, never sleep, and he will never stop."

~END~

Okay! so that's the end of that. Wasn't my favorite chapter to write, or atleast the ending anyways .-.

And, I gave you guys a little hint on what's to come in the Mummy Returns. Why did the Mummy call Kat his bride? and who is Beset! All shall be explained in the Mummy Returns, until then, you're welcome to guess x3


	13. Chapter 11

~QS~

Kat, who had woken up a few hours ago, was stuck in her and Rick's room. He had locked the door from the outside. Kat let out an annoyed sigh and grabed a clean black tank top and a pair of short shorts. Sadly, for her, all of her beloved pants were all dirty and smelly. Kat walked inti the bathroom and took a very long needed shower. Once she was done., Kat dried herself off with a towel, she changed into her clean clothes and stood infront of the mirror. She carefully touched her head wound, causing her to flinch alittle. Rick had left her a note saying that it wasn't that bad of a wound, even with all the blood.

"Might be a small head wound, but it hurts like a bitch." Kat said outloud. Kat looked in the corner of the bathroom, and saw Rick's bloody clothes.

'Must be my blood...' Kat thought as she walked over to the window. She opened the window and looked outside and smiled. There was a fire escape. Kat quickly runs into the other room, gets her boots on and makes sure she has her short sword on her and a dagger hidden under her tank top. She runs back into the bathroom and climbs out the window and down the fire escape. Rick, of all people, should know that she cannot be caged like a bird.

Kat wandered the streets of Cairo until she came up to a very familier and welcoming buliding: The Cairo Museum of Antiques. Kat always thought of this place as her safe haven. Kat walks into the museum. They were always open, but never busy.

"Hello? Terence?" Kat called out. No answer. 'Must be in his office.' Kat thought as she headed over towards it. "Terence?" Kat called out again as she stopped infront of his office door. Kat leaned in as she heard voices. One voice belonged to Terence, and the other sounded familier, but Kat couldn't place where she heard it. She also heard scurring noises, as if someone was rushing about. Kat quickly leaned back as she heard someone unlock the door and open it. It was Terence.

"Kat my dear, I wasn't expecting you back so soon. You were suppose to be gone for another week." Terence said.

"I know. Mind if I come in?" Kat asked.

"Yes yes, of course my dear." Terence said as he stepped aside and let Kat walk in. Kat looked around his office. Nothing seemed out of place. Kat heard Terence close the door behind them. Kat sat down in one of the chairs. Terence sat in the chair behind his desk.

"So, when did you get back?" Terence asked her.

"Today...I think. I was asleep the whole way back." Kat told him.

"So, how was your trip?" Terence asked.

"Ummm...eventful...Something I wasn't expecting at all." Kat told him. Kat then noticed a sword leaning against the wall.

"Terence? What is that?" Kat asked, pointing at the sword. Terence turned around and saw the sword. His face paled as he silently cursed. He gathered himself and turned back around to face Kat. He looked at her cheek. He saw a thin scar on it.

'Oh no...He cut Kat...She'll remember that sword for sure then...She never forgets a sword...' Terence though. 'Hopefully she wont notice him hiding...'

"A friend dropped it off for me. He wanted me to look at it ane make sure it was the real thing." Terence told Kat.

"Uh huh..." Kat said as she stood up and walked over the sword. Kat picked up the sword and glanced at Terence out of the corner of her eye. He seemed tense. Kat looked back at the sword, studying it with her blue/grey eyes. She noticed something on the hlit of the sword.

"For my beloved son Ardeth. May this sword protect you and your loved ones..." Kat read outloud. "Is Ardeth your friend?" Kat asked.

"Yes."

"Is he the one you're hiding in here?" Kat asked, not looking at Terence.

"...Yes. He is." Terence said. He should have known better. Kat is very observent, at times where it becomes annoying.

Kat unseathed the sword. Her eyes widen. She knew this sword. She gently touched her cheek, where her scar was. The owner of this sword had cut her, though, without meaning too. Rick was at fault too.

"You might aswell come out Ardeth. She knows that you're hiding." Terence said. Kat heard a door open. She looks up at the closet and see's the swords owner walk out. Kat burrowed her eyebrows.

"Terence...that closet is so tiny...He couldn't have fit in there. I can't fit in there." Kat said as she looks at him.

"Kat...there is a part of my life that I never told you about..." Terence started. Kat's eyes widen.

"You're a bloody Medjai aren't you?" Kat asked.

"How did you...?" The man in black started. No one knows about the Medjai.

Kat turned to look at the man in black. "I read." Kat told him. Kat turned to Terence.

"She is very smart Ardeth, and she does read alot. It wouldn't have taken her long to figure out about the creature if she put her mind to it. But yes Kat, I am a Medjai, as is Ardeth." Terence said as he stood up and walked bewtween Ardeth and Kat. "Ardeth came here to let me know that the creature has risen from the dead. We were thinking of a way to kill it before it destroys the whole world." Terence told Kat.

"Is that why you didn't want me to go? Is that why you tried so hard to talk me out of it?" Kat asked.

"Yes. I know you Kat. You have such a strong bond with your older brother. You would scarfice your life for him if the suition calld for it." Terence said. "...I thought that...if I could somehow talk you out of it, I would be protecting you. You've told me about the werid dreams you had when you were a little girl. I feared they would return if you went to the City." Terence said. When Kat was having werid dreams, she wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. All she would do is sit in a dark room stearing at the wall.

"1) I haven't had those dreams in years and 2) You may know me, but do I really know the real you?" Kat asked.

"I am sorry Kat. Would you, who was 15 when I found you wandering the streets, believed that me, a old man, was a Medjai? Most people would have thought I was a nutcase." Terence asked.

"Maybe..." Kat said, knowing that if Terence had told her that he was a Medjai, she would have thought he was a nutcase. "But you seem to forget, I am not most people." Kat said told him as she walked out of his office.

"My sword..." Ardeth said as he went after her. Terence sighed. He's told Ardeth before. Only a fool would go anywhere near Kat if she was mad, or getting close to being mad.

Kat walked into the library and her jaw dropped. She finally understood why Terence wanted to fire Evy so badly now. "This is a mess! Now I'm never gonna find my book now..." Kat whined. She wanted to find more about Seti I, and who the mummy is.

'I suppose I could have asked Terence...but I'm kinda mad at him for lying to me...even though I would have thought he was a nutcase.' Kat thought, sitting down in a random pile and picking up a random book. She opens it and started to read it, even if it wasn't the book she was looking for.

"Miss?" Kat heard someone say. She looks up and turns around to see Ardeth.

"It's Kat. What do you want?" Kat asked him.

"My sword. You still have it." Ardeth told her.

"What? I do not!" Kat told him. Ardeth raised an eyebrow and pointed at his sword that was still in her hand. Kat looked at her hand and saw that she still did have his sword.

"Oops..." Kat said. A thought popped into her head. Kat turned back around to Ardeth, who had a 'I-told-you-so' look on his face.

"1) Wipe that look off of your face and 2) Do you know the story of the Mummy?" Kat asked him. "I've read all the books on Seti I and well, there isnt much on how he died, just the year."

Ardeth shifted alittle, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not my place to say..."

"Fine. I won't give you back your sword. I'll sell it on the black market." Kat told him as she stood up.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"...You'll give me back my sword once I tell you the story right?" Ardeth asked. His father gave him the sword before he died, and the sword was very dear to him.

"Yes. I'll give you back your sword if you tell me what I want to know. I promise." Kat told him. Ardeth paused, before he nodded his head. Kat smiled and sat back down. She patted the spot next to her. Ardeth uncrossed his arms and walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"Talk. How and why did Seti I die? He was only 50 and healthy from what the Ancient texts said. And what does the Mummy have to do with anything?" Kat asked him.

"The creature and the Pharaoh's mistress both killed him."

"Why?"

"Because no other man was allowed to touch her. The creature and the mistress had a forbidden love. The Pharaoh caught them, so they killed him. To avoid being catpured, the mistress killed herself. The creature was a High Priest of Osiris, so he had acess to the Black Book of the Dead. Once she was mummfied, he stole her body and took her to the City of the dead to try and bring her back to life, but the Medjai caught him and stopped him. Then, he suffered the Hom Dai." Ardeth told her.

"So...all of this madness was because of love..." Kat said. "A tiny tiny part of me kinda feels sorry for him. All he wanted was to be with his lover." Kat said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the rest of the story." Ardeth said.

"Oh? And what is the rest?" Kat asked. Ardeth didn't say anything. "I sell your sword."

"Fine...The creature had another lover. The eldest daughter of the Pharaoh. Beset. They were to be married, but he chose the mistress over her. She was the one who told the Medjai what he was trying to do." Ardeth told her.

"Ah...but you didn't let me finish speaking. I was going to say, but the other half of me remebers that he flung me like I was some doll and gave me a annoying head wound." Kat told him. "But, thank you for telling me the rest of the story." Kat said, smiling.

Ardeth hung his head. "Terence is right...you are very sneaky."

"I try to be."

"But Kat, you must be the frist person to feel sorry for him." Ardeth said.

"Well, I'm not most people." Kat reminded him.

"No, you are not."

"But, if you were in his shoes, and you loved someone as dearly as he seemed to love this mistress, wouldn't you try to bring her back? To be with her?" Kat asked him.

"I'm not sure. I've never had anyone to love as dearly." Ardeth answered.

"Well then, that makes both of us then." Kat told him.

"Ardeth." Kat and Ardeth turned around and saw Terence. "We need to talk, alone."

Ardeth turned back to Kat. "I'm sorry..."

"Eh, I know where to find you." Kat told him.

"My sword?" Ardeth asked her.

"Hmmm...I am in need of some money...but you did keep your end of the deal, so here's your sword." Kat told him as she handed him his sword back.

"Thank you." Ardeth said as he looked into her blue/grey eyes. He has never seen anyone with eyes such as hers before.

"Ardeth..." Terence repeated.

Ardeth looked away from Kat and stood up. Kat watches him stand up and walk over towards Terence, before the both of them walked away, leaving her all alone.

~END~


	14. Chapter 12

Thank you for the awesome reviews everyone ^_^

~QS~

Kat was now reading a her favorite book on the Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt. "I wonder if they were real too..." Kat muttered as she stood up and closed her book. Her target: Terence's office. She loved to read in there. As Kat started walking, she stopped. "Oh wait...He and Ardeth might be talking in his office...guess I'll go read somewhere else then." Kat said outloud as she turned around and headed towards Seti I's room. It was her 2nd favorite place to read. Kat walks over to the room. Once she was right infront of it, she stops dead in her tracks.

In the room, was her brother and the gang. As soon as Rick saw his baby sister, his eyes widen.

"Kat?" He asked.

"Oops..." Kat said.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're suppose to be at the hotel!" Rick shouted at her.

"Please, you of all people should know I can get out of a room...Hey, where's Burns?" Kat asked, just noticing he wasn't with them.

"He's dead, missy." Henderson told her.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Kat said, looking down.

"Kat, please find somewhere to sit. We were just going to tell your brother and friends about the creature and the suition you all have gotten yourselves in." Terence told Kat.

"Okay." Kat said as she walked past Ardeth.

Ardeth watched her as she climbed onto one of the horses. Kat smiled at him. Ardeth turned back around, only to see her older brother send him a glare.

Kat opened her book and started reading.

"Kat, arent you going to hear what they have to say?" Evy asked.

"No. I already know what their going to tell you. Ardeth spilled the beans on everything." Kat told Evy.

Terence gave Ardeth a look.

"She had my sword!" Ardeth defended.

"Ah yes, that does sound like something our sweet Kat would do." Jonathan commented.

"Anyway..." Terence said, getting everyone's attention. "We are part of an Ancient secret society. For over 3000 years, we have gaurded over the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." Terence told them.

"And now, because of you, we have failed." Ardeth finished.

Kat looked up from her book. 'Well, that one way to make us feel even more guilty.' Kat thought as she looked back down, her red bangs covering her face.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evy asked.

"To stop this creature, let me think..." Terence started.

"Yes!" Both him and Ardeth answered.

"Question: Why doesnt he like cats?" Rick asked.

"Cat's are the guardians of the underworld." Kat told him.

"How do you know that?" Rick asked.

"I read...alot." Kat answered.

"Yes, its as Kat said. He will fear them until he is fully regenrated." Terence said.

"And then he will fear nothing." Ardeth said.

"Yeah, and you know how he gets himself fully regenrated?" Daniels asked.

"By killing anyone who opened that chest." Henderson said.

"And sucking them dry thats how!" Daniels shouted.

"Jonathan, will you stop playing with that?" Evy asked her brother. Kat turned around to see him playing with the bow that was in the chariot. As soon as Evy caught him, he stopped, but only to bump into Seti I. Kat laughed softly a the sight, before she turned back around.

Ardeth glanced at Kat from the corner of his eyes.

"W-when I...When me and Kat saw him at Hamunptra, he called me Anck-Su-Namun." Evy told them.

Kat saw Ardeth and Terence glance at each other.

"And then, just now in quarters, he...he tried to kiss me." Evy finished.

"She's the mummy's lover, isnt she?" Kat asked.

"Yes. It's because of his love for Anck-Su-Namun that he was cursed. Apparently even after 3000 years..." Terence said, alittle shocked.

"He is still in love with her." Ardeth finished, looking over at Kat.

Kat felt herself blush very softly.

Rick just glared daggers at poor Ardeth

"Yes, well, thats very romantic, but what has it to do with me?" Evy asked.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead." Ardeth said to Terence.

"Yes." Terence agreed with him. "And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." Terence said while he and Ardeth looked at Evy, who was shocked and paled alittle.

"Bad luck old mum." Jonathan commented.

"On the contray, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature." Terence said.

"Good. Because we will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Ardeth said as he looked up.

Kat, along as everyone else, all looked up.

"An...eclipse...?" Kat asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"And he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens...and there was darkness throughtout the land of Egypt." Jonathan said.


	15. Chapter 13

~QS~

Kat hopped off the horse she was sitting on, when Rick walked over to her.

"You're coming back to the hotel with me." Rick said as he grabed her wrist.

"What? No! You'll lock me up again!" Kat told him as she took her wrist back from him. "I'm just as safe here as anywhere else!" Kat told him.

"No, you're coming back to the hotel with me where I can keep an eye on you." Rick said to his baby sister. It was very rare when they fought.

"No! You'll just lock me up in some damn room!" Kat told him.

"Excuse me..." Terence said as he stepped between the O'Connell siblings, stepping in front of Kat. "Rick, is it?" Terence asked.

"Yeah...who the hell are you?" Rick asked, already annoyed.

"I am Terence Bey. If I may, as Kat said, she is just as safe here as anywhere else, if not safer. She knows this museum like the back of her hand, plus myself and Ardeth, will be here." Terence defended Kat.

"...No, she's coming back with me." Rick said.

_"No! I am an adult! I don't need protecting! I can take care of myself thank you very much!"_ Kat said in Arabic.

Rick sighed as he grabbed Kat's wrist again and picks her up, placing her on his shoulder.

"O'Connell, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jonathan commented.

_"Put me down!"_ Kat shouted in Arabic.

"Speak English Kat, I have no idea what you're saying." Rick said.

"You don't need to know Arabic to know what she is saying." Terence said.

Kat kneed her poor brother in the stomach, causing him to let her go.

"I'm staying here and that's that!" Kat told him before she walked away.

"You're her brother, Rick. You should know better than anyone here to leave her alone when she is mad." Terence said, slightly amused by Kat's actions. He did feel bad for Rick, a little.

"Also, she tends to speak in another language, it means she really mad...I think she picked that up from Terence." Jonathan said. Terence gave him a look.

~Else Where~

Kat had wandered to the library. She sat down at a random table and looked at the mess Evy made. Kat sighed as she laid her head down in her arms.

'Stupid Rick…trying to do un-necessary stuff…' Kat thought. 'I should apologize to him though, for kicking him like that…Well, I didn't kick him I kneed him…I'm such a bad sister.'

"Well, I must say Missy, I thought I would never see the day where you kicked your sweet older brother like that." Kat looked up and saw Henderson, standing at the door way, smirking at her.

"Oh god…Not you." Kat groaned as she put her head back down

"Oh come on now, you outta he happy to see me." Henderson said as he walked over to the table and took a seat across from her, smirking.

"Go away! I hate men and their need to protect woman!" Kat told him, not looking up at him.

"Oh? Would you be saying that if it was the man in black protecting you?" Henderson asked. Kat shot her head up.

"Why would you say that?" Kat asked him, curious. Henderson just kept smirking.

"Because I saw you two glance at each other in the room. You know, you're really cute when you blush." Henderson said, earning him a kick. "Ow! Okay, I probably deserved that one." Henderson said. "Man, you kick hard."

"Yes you did deserve it, and I didn't kick you that hard." Kat told him.

"…So, what did that old man mean when he said you knew this place like the back of your hand?" Henderson asked.

"Because I grew up here. And his name is Terence! " Kat said.

"And…did you know they were part of some secret society thing?" Henderson asked.

"No. I learned today what Terence and Ardeth are." Kat said.

"Ardeth? You already know his name." Henderson said, smirking. "I think you like him, a lot." Henderson said, earing himself another kick. "Ow! That one I didn't deserve!"

"Go away Henderson!" Kat whined.

"Ah, there you are, Sir. Your friend are looking for you. They are eager to get back to the hotel before dark." Kat heard Terence say.

"Ah, are they now? How's O'Connell?" Henderson asked.

"He's alright at the moment." Terence said. "Your friends, Sir?"

"Right. I'll see you later Kit-Kat." Henderson said as he stood up and patted Kat's head. Kat looked up at him. Henderson winked at her before he walked away. Kat watched him walk away, a few tears escaping her eyes. She had this very icky feeling that, she would not be seeing him later. He may be a flirt and won't take 'no' for an answer, but he was still a human being.

"Kat? Are you alright?" Terence asked as he saw a few more tears escape her blue/grey eyes.

"I won't be seeing him later Terence…He'll be dead." Kat said as she looked at him. "No one deserves the death that is coming for him, no one."

"…Come, my dear. Let's go to my office and I'll make us some tea." Terence said, as he held his hand to her. Kat got up and walked over to him, taking his hand.

"Isn't there some way to save them?" Kat asked quietly as Terence led her to his office.

"The only way for them to be speared of the creature's curse is if they kill themselves, my dear." Terence told her.

"…It was only supposed to be a wild goose chase…" Kat muttered.

"I know." Terence said as they entered his office. Kat looked up and saw Ardeth, over by the window, his back to them. Ardeth turned and saw Kat and Terence. He noticed a few tear marks on Kat's face.

Kat let go of Terence's hand and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Ardeth, would you like some tea?" Terence asked. Ardeth nodded his head. "I'll be right back then." Terence said as he left the office. Kat looked at him as he left the office. She also had an icky feeling that she didn't have much time left with Terence.

"Kat, are you alright?" Ardeth asked as he sat in the chair next to hers. Kat looked at him.

"He's going to die…Henderson…and Daniels…Their all going to die a death no one deserves." Kat whispered, looking down as a few more tears escaped. Ardeth reached over placed his hand under her chin and brought her head up. Kat looked at him, a very light blush on her face. Ardeth wiped away some tears.

"Kat, I'm-" Ardeth started.

"Tell me more about Beset." Kat said.

"W-What?" Ardeth asked.

"I…I need…No, I want to think about something else. Something other than the death that awaits Henderson and Daniels." Kat told him. Ardeth looked at Kat. She was not like anyone he's ever met or known. She was strong, considering what she was going through, what her and her friends were going through.

"…Alright. As you know, Beset was the Pharaoh's eldest daughter, as well as his eldest child. She was known throughout Egypt as a princess who was beautiful and kind, giving respect to not only the higher class of Egypt, but also to the peasants. Every man in Egypt, of every class, wanted her hand in marriage. Her father, instead of arraigning an marriage for her, she may choose a man to marry, a man she loved." Ardeth said.

"So, what made her choose the Mummy?" Kat asked.

"Because he charmed his way into her heart." Terence said as he returned with a tray of tea and biscuits. Kat and Ardeth watched as he walked over to the desk and sat the tray down, and poured everyone a cup of tea. Kat took her cup and took a sip of tea. It was warm and seemed to relax her.

"The story of Lady Beset is truly a story of the ages, but sadly many parts of the story has been lost." Terence explained as Kat put her cup back down.

"Well, what do you know?" Kat asked

"She was a high Priestess of Anubis, and that she is the reason Imhotep suffered the Hom-Dai. She watched as he suffered. She and him were to marry, but he choose her father's mistress over her. After that night, nothing else is known about her." Terence said.

"But…wait. If she was a High Priestess, and he was a High Priest, they weren't allowed to marry, at all." Kat said.

"For his daughter, he was willing to overlook that. For his daughter, he was willing to anger the Gods." Terence told Kat.


	16. Chapter 14

Yeah, sorry for not updating for like…ever . I bought Fatal Frame 2 and 3 and have been playing those games and I'm on break so…yeah x3 I've been a bum and should have updated for you guys. My plan was to make this a two-parter like chapter 10 cause it's sorta long, or it seems long in my notebook but, I'll just make it a one-parter. Enjoy! :3

~QS~

After Terence was done explaining what he knew about Beset, he left the room, to go on a search for a book Kat might find, helpful in a way. So, once again, it was Kat and Ardeth in Terence's office. Alone. All alone.

"Okay, spill it. What does Terence know about Beset? I have never heard him refer to someone as 'lady' before, not Cleopatra, not Hatshepsut, not anyone!" Kat demanded from Ardeth.

"Not this again…" Ardeth groaned.

"Yes, this again!" Kat said as she reached for his sword, only to feel light-headed and dizzy. Kat brought her hand to her head. "Ne…Ardeth…" Kat mumbled as she stood up. Ardeth also stood up and watched as he watched Kat stumble her way to the door, running into items that were in her way. Kat fell to her knees. Ardeth rushed over to her and caught her, holding her to his chest.

"Why…?" Kat asked before she blacked out.

"That is a very good question, Kat." Ardeth said to her sleeping form. Ardeth looked at Kat's sleeping form, looking at the scar he gave her. It was faint, but still there. Ardeth picked Kat up bridal style and went to look for Terence. He wanted to know why he would drug Kat like that. Ardeth himself would have ended up like Kat had he also drank the tea. Ardeth managed to find Terence in his private library.

"I see the sleeping pills have kicked in. That's good." Terence said as he heard Ardeth walk in the room, not turning around to face him.

"Why did you drug her?" Ardeth asked as he walked over to Terence.

"She needed her rest. She needs her strength if she is to fight the Creature." Terence told him as he continued to look for a book. "You surprise me Ardeth, not once have you ever questioned my actions before." Terence said as he grabbed a leather bound book from the book shelf and turned to face Ardeth. Terence looked at Kat's sleeping form, her head resting on Ardeth's arm.

Ardeth didn't say anything.

"It would seem, she has managed to charm her way into your heart as the Creature did to Lady Beset." Terence told him. Still, Ardeth didn't say anything.

"Here." Terence said as he handed Ardeth a book. Ardeth shifted Kat in his arms so he could take the book. His eyes widen as he was the book that was given to him. Ardeth looked up at Terence.

"Why?" Ardeth asked.

"There you go, question my actions again." Terence said, chuckling softly.

"This book is…" Ardeth started.

"Yes. It is Lady Beset's diary. I want you to give it to Kat only, if I am to die, and if the Creature is killed." Terence told him.

"Terence…"

"I am old, Ardeth. I'm not the young Medjai I once was. Kat is my daughter, even if not by blood. I will leave her that book, as well as the museum, is she wishes to have it. It's all in my will, so the elders know, but remind them, just in case." Terence told Ardeth, winking at him.

"They won't like it if a woman is running it, especially an outsider." Ardeth said.

"That's why I'm telling you. They'll listen to you." Terence said.

"I will give her the diary and let her know about the museum." Ardeth told his friend.

"Thank you."

~FF~

Kat opened her eyes slowly as she groaned. The last time she was drugged was when she was having nightmares and Terence slipped sleeping pills in her drink.

"I'm gonna kill something…" Kat said as she sat up, looking around. She was still in Terence's office, sleeping on a little sofa he had in his office. The door opened and Ardeth walked in. Kat looked at him with a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Kat?" Ardeth asked.

"Ne?" Kat asked.

"Are you alright?"

"…Caffeine…I need caffeine." Kat told him, causing him to chuckle.

"It's a good thing that you're awake. Your brother is here, with the rest of the group." Ardeth told her.

"Is…is Henderson with them? He's the blonde one." Kat asked.

"…I'm afraid not. The Creature got to him it seems. I am sorry Kat." Ardeth told her.

Kat looked down, her hair covering her face. "He didn't deserve it...all he did was open a stupid chest…" Kat said. Ardeth walked over to her and kneels in front of her. Kat looked up at him.

"There is some good news. It seems that your brother and friend have a way to kill the Creature." Ardeth told her as he moved some hair out of her face.

"Oh?" Kat asked.

"Yes. Terence sent me to come get you. Now come." Ardeth said as he stood up. "Let's go meet up with them." Ardeth said as he held his hand out to Kat. Kat took his hand. Ardeth smiled as he led Kat to the front of the museum, where everyone was. Kat looked at the group as they neared. Evy was talking to Terence about something and Rick Jonathan and Daniels were all talking with each other, Daniels acting very nervous, not that anyone could blame him.

Rick looked up as he saw footsteps. As soon as he saw his baby sister, he made a beeline towards her. Kat tensed, thinking he was going to yell at her again. Ardeth stepped aside as Rick came closer. He knew that Kat's brother did not like him very much. When Rick got close enough to Kat, he hugged her. Kat blinked her eyes a few times.

"Thank god you're alright." Rick said.

"Of course I'm alright. I told you that I'd be safe here Mr. worry wart." Kat told him as she hugged him back.

"I hate to interrupt, but we are short on time here." Evy said, causing the brother and sister to break their hug. Terence and Evy led the small group up a flight of stairs.

"According to legend, the Black Book of the Dead the Americans found at Hamunaptra is suppose to bring people back from the dead. Until now, it was a notion I was unwilling to believe." Evy said as they all walked up the stairs.

"Believe it sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life." Rick said.

"Yes, I'm thinking that if the Black Book can bring dead people back to life…" Evy started.

"Then maybe the Gold Book can kill him." Rick finished.

"That's the myth. Now we just have to find out where the Gold Book is hidden." Evy explained.

They all soon hear what sounded like chanting of some sort. Everyone went to the nearest window and looked out. Kat's eyes widen. There must have what seemed to be hundreds of men chanting Imhotep's name.

"Last, but not least, my favorite plague: boils and sores." Jonathan said. Kat sighed.

"Lovely…" She said.

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun. The beginning of the end." Ardeth said.

"Even more lovely…" Kat said.

"Not quite yet it hasn't. Come on." Evy said as she urged the group.

"According to Bembridge scholars, the Golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis." Evy said as she started to read a stone tablet.

"That's where we found the Black Book." Daniels said.

"Exactly." Evy said.

"Well, it looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken and Kat gets her bragging rights after all." Jonathan said.

"Yay! Bragging rights!" Kat said.

"Only you would think of bragging rights right now Kat." Rick told her.

"Yes, they mixed up Books. Mixed up where they were buried. So if the Black Book is inside the statue of Anubis, then the Golden Book must be…" Evy said as she read the stone tablet as fast as she could, without skipping over anything.

Kat, along with everyone else, jumped as a loud banging noise was heard. Everyone but Evy went over to the railing and looked down.

"Come one Evy! Faster!" Jonathan said.

"Patience is a virtue!~" Evy said in a sing-song voice.

"Not right now it is." Rick said.

"Uh…I think I'll go get the car started." Jonathan told everyone before he ran off.

"…Why don't you ask Kat? Doesn't she know where the Golden Book is?" Daniels asked.

Evy stopped, blinked a few times and turned to face Kat, who was just smiling sweetly at Evy.

"Kat, Where's the Golden Book?" Evy asked, un-amused by her friends smile.

"Statue of Horus." Kat said simply.

"And you didn't tell anyone because?" Evy asked.

"I've told you thousands of times before." Kat told her.

"Great! We know where it is, now let's get going." Rick said as everyone followed after Jonathan.

"Let's go let's go let's go! Get this thing in gear boy! Let's get outta here!" Daniels yelled.

"Evy! Come on Evy! Hurry up!" Jonathan yelled as the group all rushed into his yellow car. Ardeth helped Kat into the car.

"Imhotep! Imhotep!" Kat heard Beni cry out. Kat looked behind her and saw Beni looking at a large window.

"That little fucker…He's on the Mummy's side!" Kat said.

"Does that really surprise you Kat?" Rick asked her.

"No, not really. But it still pisses me off!" Kat told him

"You're going to get yours Beni! You hear me? You're going to get yours!" Rick shouted at him as Jonathan drove away like a mad man.

"Oh! Like I've never heard that one before!" Beni yelled back at them.

Jonathan was speeding through the empty streets of Cairo, until he suddenly slammed on his brakes. Kat stood up a little to see why he stopped. Her eyes widen. In front of them was a large group of Imhotep's slaves. Kat sank to her seat between Terence and Ardeth.

"What are we going to do about that?" Kat asked.

"Hang on!" Rick yelled as he stepped on poor Jonathan's foot, making the car to speed forward, running over the slaves. While the raced down the street, some of the slaves had managed to climb onto the car. Everyone started to defend themselves as best as they could. But sadly, they got Daniels.

"O'Connell!" Daniels cried out as some slaves grabbed onto him.

Kat tried to reach him, but it was too late. The slaves had pulled him out of the car. Kat heard gunshots as the sped away.

"Good bye Daniels." Kat said.

Suddenly, the car crashed into something and came to a stop.

"Hurry!" Rick shouted.

Ardeth helped Kat out of the car and grabbed her hand and followed the group, to sadly a dead end.

"Can this night get any worse?" Kat asked.

"I believe it can, Kat." Jonathan said. They were surrounded by the slaves, who were still chanting Imhotep's name. The slaves parted as Beni and the Creature made their way to the small group.

"It's the Creature. He's fully regenerated." Terence said.

Imhotep said something in Ancient Egyptian.

"Come with me my princess. It is time to make you mine, forever." Beni translated.

"For all eternity you, idiot." Evy and Kat corrected him.

Imhotep said something else in Ancient Egyptian.

"Take my hand, and I will spare your friends." Beni translated.

"Ardeth. Remember what I asked of you." Terence whispered to Ardeth. Kat looked at them.

"Ask him what?" Kat asked. Ardeth looked at her and gave her hand a squeeze, offering her a small smile.

"Oh dear…Have you got any bright ideas?" Evy asked.

"I'm thinkin' I'm thinkin'." Rick answered.

"You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after." Evy told him before she stepped forward and took Imhotep's hand.

"Wait? What? No!" Rick said, pulling out his gun. Ardeth let go of Kat's hand and went to her brother and took a hold of him, holding him back.

"Don't!" Evy yelled.

"No…Evy don't go with him…" Kat said as she looked at her best friend.

"He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." Evy told them.

"She's right. Leave today, fight tomorrow." Ardeth said to Rick. Rick paused, before he lowered him gun and put it away. Imhotep smirked at them, knowing he had won this battle.

"I'll be seeing you again." Rick said to the Mummy threateningly.

"Kat…" Terence said. Kat turned to face him.

"Yes?" Kat asked.

"I have loved you as if you were my own flesh and blood. These past years, you have made my life enjoyable. Just know that I love you, and will always love you." Terence said as he hugged Kat.

"Terence, you're scaring me…" Kat said as she hugged him back. The icky feeling in her stomach returned the same icky feeling she had when she saw Henderson for the last time.

"Be strong, my lovely daughter." Terence told her. Kat closed her eyes as tears escaped her eyes.

"Papa…"

"You haven't called me that for a long time. It's nice to hear you say it." Terence told her.

Kat heard Evy start to shout. Terence broke their hug and kissed her on her forehead.

"I will love you, always." Terence told her as he drew his sword. Ardeth came over and grabbed Kat.

"Keep her safe, Ardeth." Terence told him.

"I will." Ardeth told him.

"Kat, you're next." Kat heard her brother say. Kat looked at him. The sewer was open. Jonathan was gone, and the mob of slaves were getting closer.

"No…" Kat said as she shook her head and looked at Terence. "Come with us Terence, please." Kat said.

"I cannot, and you know it." Terence told her. Kat felt more tear run down her face as she watched him attack the slaves.

"No…no!" Kat shouted as Ardeth picked her up and went down the sewer hole.

Rick looked over at Terence. Terence looked at Rick.

"You are very lucky to have a sister like Kat, and to have her care for you so. She is truly a one of a kind person." Terence told him. "It was an honor to meet you, Rick O'Connell."

"Back at ya." Rick said as he watched the old man fend off the mob. The old man who kept his baby sister safe since she was 15.

Rick went down into the sewer hole. As soon as he got down there, he could hear his baby sister crying. It tore his heart into two.

"Kat, I'm so sorry-" Rick started as he walked over to her, only to have Jonathan stop him.

"Don't. Leave her be for right now. She just lost the man she called father." Jonathan told Rick

Kat was crying into Ardeth chest. Ardeth was rubbing her back, trying to calm her down, and to keep himself from crying. They both had just lost someone they held close to their hearts.

"He's gone…He's gone and he's not coming back! It's not fair…" Kat cried. Ardeth laid his head ontop of hers, his eyes starting to water.

"Shhh…" Ardeth said as he rubbed her back. "I know you're hurting Kat, as am I, but we must get moving…" Ardeth told her. He knew that the slaves would find a way here soon.

"…I want blood…" Kat muttered.

"You will get your revenge. But first we must move." Ardeth told her. Kat looked up at Ardeth, who moved his head and looked down at her. Ardeth wiped away some tears as he looked into her now red eyes, while he helped her stand up slowly. Kat turned to face her brother.

"Where do we go from here?" Kat asked him.

"Winston. He has a plane. He can take us to Hamunaptra." Rick told her.

"Good. Lead the way then."

~END~

Yeah, sorry if everyone seemed abit OOC . but hope you all enjoyed it! ^^ and sorry for kinda not updating in forever ^^;


	17. Chapter 15 Final

Hi yeah sorry for not updating like I said i was gonna, but I think i jinxed myself after I posted that cause I've been working alot more and really havent had any days off .; So here is the final chapter of 'I Am No Damsel!' Hope you enjoy it ^_^

~QS~

During the car ride, Kat remained silent, a few tears escaping her eyes everynow an' then. Right now though, she was asleep, using Ardeth's shoulder as a pillow.

"...Do you know how Kat met Terence?" Rick asked who ever could answer.

"No. When Evy started working there, Kat was already there. We thought that she was his real daughter, until she told us that Terence took her in." Jonathan told Rick.

"...She would always visit the museum. He asked her why would someone her age come visit a place kids her age found boring. Kat told him that she felt safe there. One day, Terence was out at the market, and caught her stealing some food. He took her in after that. If he hadn't, the store owner would have sold her as a slave, or killed her. Terence saved Kat." Ardeth told Rick. He remembered that day, though he wasn't there, Terence had caused alot of chaos by taking an outsider under his wing.

"...Wake her up. Were here." Rick said as Jonathan stopped the car. Rick and Jonathan both got out. Rick grabbed his gear as he led Jonathan to Winston.

"Kat, wake up." Ardeth said as he gently shook her shoulder. Kat didn't stir. "Kat..." Ardeth said again, this time touching her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her scar. It was very light now, barely there. Kat slowly opened her eyes. and looked up at Ardeth. "Were here." Ardeth told her.

"Mmm...'Kay." Kat said as she moved away from him to stretch. Both of them got out of the car and headed towards Rick and Jonathan.

"Morning Winston. Uh, a word?" Rick asked once everyone was near the pilot.

"What's your little problem go to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" Winston asked.

"Not a damn thing." Rick answered.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Well, you probably wont live through it." Rick said.

"By Jove, you really think so?" Winston asked.

"Well, everybody we've bumped into has died, why not you?" Jonathan asked. Kat sends him a dirty look.

"What's the, uh, what's the challenge?" Winston asked, standing up.

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy, save the world." Rick told him.

Winston looks over at Kat. "You've already got a damsel with you." Winston said.

"What did you call me?" Kat asked him.

"Oh boy..." Rick muttered.

"A damsel." Winston said.

"You little man...I am no damsel! Do I look helpless to you? I don't need anyone to save me! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Kat told him. Rick stepped infront of Kat, looking at the rage in her eyes. Yep, the mopy Kat was gone and the 'normal' Kat was back. Rick placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Kat, calm down. The little man doesn't know any better. Don't scare him off. We need him to take us to save the real damsel." Rick told her.

"Do we need him alive?" Kat asked, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at poor Winston, who has no idea what he did to make Kat so mad at him.

"Alive would be nice, yes." Rick answered.

"I am no damsel, nor will I ever be." Kat muttered.

"I know Kit-Kat, I know." Rick told her as he hugged his sister, trying to calm her down, before she realizes how their getting back to the City. Rick let go of his sister and turned back to Winston.

"So, what do you say Winston? Will you help us?" Rick asked.

"Winston Haverlock, at your service! Haha!" Winston answered, saluting them and smiling.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"I hate you." Kat told Rick as he strapped her and Ardeth to the wing of a plane.

"I told you he had a plane. You were just too mopy to care." Rick told her as he went behind them, making his way to go strap Jonathan to the other wing. Kat tried to kick Rick, who avoided the kick by an inch.

"No. Bad Kat." Rick told her

"Piss off!" Kat told her brother. She knew he was getting amusement by this.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Ardeth said. He hasn't seen act this mad since he first met her, other than with Winston of course.

"...I'm scared of heights..." Kat muttered. "And Richard knows this!" She yelled at her older brother, who climbed in the back seat of the plane.

"Love you too Kit-Kat." Rick said as he put his helmet and goggles on.

Ardeth took Kat's hand into his. Kat turns to face him.

"It'll be alright Kat. Terence won't let anything happen to you. To us." Ardeth told her. Kat blushes softly, and smiles at him.

"Thank you." Kat told him.

Rick looks at them as they went up in the air. In all his life, Rick has never seen Kat act like this towards any man. Then again, he hadn't acted or felt this way about any woman. He couldn't help it. He loved Evy. He would give his life for her. But Rick couldn't help but wonder, would Kat come back with him, or leave with the man in black after this was all over.

"Oh! I must say!" Winston shouted, bringing Rick out of thoughts. Ahead of them was a sandstorm.

"Can they get that big?" Kat asked. No one answered.

"Hey Winston! Peddle faster!" Rick shouted. Kat buried her head face into the wing of the plane, still holding into Ardeth's hand.

"Hang on men and lady!" Winston shouted as he dove off a clift. Kat lifter her head as she heard gunshots. Kat turned her head and saw her brother shooting at the sand. Her eyes widen. The sand seemed to take on the appearance of the Mummy's face. Kat felt the rage in her grow. Rage at it for killing the innocent Americans. Henderson, Daniels and Burns. Rage for it killing Terence. As the face grew closer, it opened its mouth.

"Oh shit." Kat said as she turned back around and buried her face in the wing again.

"Here I come, laddys!" Winston shouted as he laughed while the plane started spinning. Kat kept her eyes shut, doing her best to hold back a scream, all the while still holding onto Ardeth's hand. Before Kat knew it, the plane had crashed. Kat slowly opened her eyes as she lifted her head. She looked next to her, expecting to see Ardeth next to her, only to see no one. Kat looked infront of her to see Ardeth, taking his hemelt off.

"Everyone okay?" Rick called out.

"If you mean 'okay', do you mean a fear of planes and sandstorms forever, then I'm okay." Kat told him.

"Yeah yeah." Rick answered.

"Can I get some help over here?" Kat asked. Ardeth went over to Kat and helped her out the the rope that was keeping her tied to the evil plane wing. Kat stood on her wobbly feet, one hand on the plane for support, the other on her stomach, he face now looking pale.

"Are you alright?" Ardeth asked as he helped Kat away from the plane. Kat sat down in the sand.

"I hate flying..." Kat said. Kat looked up to see a worried Ardeth. "I'll be fine. Go get what you need from the plane." Kat told him, offering him a smile. Ardeth nodded his head as he headed back towards the plane. Kat watched as he took the gun that Rick was using on the plane, off the plane.

"Excuse me! Umm...A little help would be useful if it's not TOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Jonathan shouted.

"Yeah yeah, all right." Rick said as he went over to help Jonathan. Kat watched as he unstrapped Jonathan from the plane wing. Kat laughed softly as she watched Jonathan fall face first into the sand.

"Winston! Hey Winston!" Rick called out. Kat watched her brother make his way to Winston, the old little man not moving or making a sound. Kat watched at Rick placed two fingers onto his neck.

"Oh no..." Kat said as she stood up on her wobbly legs. Rick stepped away just as the plane started to sink.

"Quicksand! Get back! It's quicksand!" Ardeth shouted. Jonathan and Rick quickly headed to where Kat was. Rick watched as his old friend sank into the sand. Rick saluted Winston, one last time.

"Come on." Rick said as he picked up his gear and walked away, the others following him.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

"I'd take those bigger stones first. And take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us. Come on, put your backs into it." Jonathan bossed as he watched Kat, Rick and Ardeth trying to clear the path.

Kat stopped and stood up. She turned to face Jonathan, who gulped, paled, and backed away from Kat.

"Jonathan, we are trying to save YOUR baby sister, so you can help us, or shut up, and if you don't shut, I'll rip your tounge out of your mouth." Kat told him. Rick chuckled.

"Y-Yes well, you've got the idea. Chop chop." Jonathan said. Kat took a deep breath, holding back to urge to punch him.

"You've got balls to be saying that to Kat, Jonathan." Rick said. Kat sent Jonathan a nasty look before she turned around and helped the others.

"I say! Gent's, and Kat. you should come and have a look at this." Jonathan said.

"Don't touch anything Jon." Kat told him as she and Rick and Ardeth ingored him and kept working. Then, Jonathan started to cry out.

"What?" Rick asked as he and Kat and Ardeth all rushed towards him.

"My arm! My arm!" Jonathan yelled. Rick grabbed his sleeve and ripped it open. Everyone saw a large lump moving up Jonathan's arm. It would be fine an' all, but the large lump was under his skin.

"Whoa!" Rick shouted.

"What on earth?" Kat gasped.

"Do something!" Jonathan shouted.

"Hold him!" Rick said. Ardeth took hold of his back while Kat took hold of his arm.

"Do something! Do something!" Jonathan shouted. Rick pulled out his knife and flipped it open.

"Not that! Not that!" Jonathan shouted.

"You said do something so were doing something so shut up and hold still!" Kat told Jonathan. Rick dug his knife into Jonathan's arm and sent the lump flying. Turns out the lump was a flesh eating scarab.

"Ew." Kat said as Rick shot it.

"Jonathan, next time, listen to Kat, and don't touch anything." Rick told him. Kat and Ardeth let go of Jonathan. Rick and Ardeth went back to digging as Kat tended to Jonathan's wound.

"So, Kat my dear, what do you think of our dear man in black?" Jonathan asked, his voice low enough so only Kat could hear him. Kat stopped what she was doing.

"Why do you ask?" Kat asked, looking at him.

"Because I've never seen you act this way before. Not around anyone." Jonathan answered.

"Oh? and how am I acting?" Kat asked as she looked away from Jonathan and went back to wrapping his wound.

"Well, I'd say you are acting like a normal woman does when she meets a man she really likes, maybe even loves." Jonathan told her.

"...It's weird...I've only known him for a few days, yet, I feel like I've known him longer. Known him my whole life." Kat told Jonathan softly as she tied the cloth on Jonathan.

"Come on you two, were through." Rick called.

"Come on, let's go get your sister back." Kat told Jonathan. They walked over to Ardeth and Rick. Rick went in first, followed by Jonathan.

"After you." Ardeth told Kat. Kat smiles at him and went in after Jonathan, Ardeth right behind her. After about a minute or so, they come out the other end of the tunnel. Kat stepped out only to see nothing. It was dark. Total darkness. Kat jumped as she heard a gun go off. Ardeth placed his hand on her shoulder. Kat blushed softly as she felt her hand reach up and touch his.

"My god..." Jonathan whisper. Kat looked around the room, her eyes wide. They found it. They found Seti I treasure room.

"This is Seti's fortune. His daughter, Beset, made sure he had everything he needed to rest peacefully. She made sure that no thief could find this room." Ardeth said.

"Well, we found it, so she didn't so a good job on keeping it hidden." Rick said.

"Yes she did. No one would want to come steal from this place. Not with the cursed mummy burried here." Kat said. She let go of Ardeth's hand and followed Rick and Jonathan down the stair, Jonathan looking like a little boy in a candy store.

"Can you see?" Jonathan started.

"Yeah." Rick said.

"Can you believe..?"

"Yeah."

"Can we just...?"

"No." Everyone told him sternly.

They all heard what sounded like grunting sounds and the guys pointed their guns at the floor. Kat was, once again, the only one without a gun. They watched as mummies started to dig their way to the surface.

"Oh look, they've come to greet us." Kat said.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rick asked.

"Priests. Imhotep's priests." Ardeth told them, moving closer to Kat, noticing she didn't have a gun on her.

"Alright then." Rick said, before they, minus Kat, started shooting. Jonathan grabbed two of Rick's guns and started to shoot at the mummies. Oh, the one time Kat wished she had a gun on her. And it didn't help when she saw Jonathan throw the empty guns at the mummies, instead of giving them back to Rick, who had plenty of bullets for the guns.

Kat followed the guys as the ran into the next room. A mummy grabbed Kat's arm. Kat quickly turnned to face the mummy, ready to punch it. As soon as the mummy saw her face, it let her go, backing away from her. Kat steared at it, confused. Why would it do that?

"Kat! Come on!" Ardeth said as he grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her away from the mummies and towards the others.

"It backed away from me...as if it was scared of me..." Kat said.

"There he is! Hello Horus old boy!" Jonathan said as he looked at the statue.

Rick handed Kat his gun as he took out a stick of dynamite.

"How are you going to light that?" Kat asked. Kat watched in horror as Rick used poor Ardeth's face to light the match to light the dynamite. "Rick! You bully!" Kat said as she smacked him on the arm while Ardeth gave him a displeased look. Rick shrugged.

"Time to close the door." Rick said as he threw the stick of dynamite the way the came in. Ardeth quickly grabbed Kat and pulled her behind Horus just as the dynamite went off. Kat held onto him as he had his arms wrapped around her, hsi body covering her, acting a sheild. Kat had to admit, she liked it when he held her, and she had no real desire to let go of him, even if it ment the end of the world.

"Thank you." Kat said, as she sadly let go of him.

"You're welcome." Ardeth said, wishing that Kat was still in his arms. They both got up, hearing more groaning noises. Rick and Jonathan were trying to get the chest that held the Golden Book.

"Damn, these guys just don't know when to quit, do they?" Rick asked.

"Keep digging." Ardeth said, reloading his gun. Once his gun was reloaded, he started to shoot at the mummies.

"Just how many priests does he have?" Kat asked, watching Ardeth shoot the never ending mummies.

"Alot it seems." Rick answered. Kat turned to face him.

"Smart-ass." Kat told him, causing him to smile.

"The Book of Amun-Ra." Jonathan said softly. Kat watched as he took the Golden Book from it's resting place.

"Kat." Kat turned to Ardeth. "Save the girl. Kill the creature." Ardeth told them, his eyes never leaving Kat. "Kat. Stay safe. Stay alive." Ardeth told her, before, with a battle cry, her charged into the hallway filled with the never ending mummies.

"No!" Kat shouted as charged after him.

"Kat! No!" Rick shouted as he quickly grabbed his baby sister, wrapping his arms around her, so she couldn't go anywhere.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Ardeth shouted. Kat watched as he slowly dissappeared as the mummies surrounded him.

"Kat, we need to move! It was his choice to go in there." Rick told Kat.

"Yeah well..." Kat started. She stepped on Rick's foot as hard as she could, then elbowed him in the chest, making him let go of her. "This is my choice!" Kat said as she drew her short sword and followed after Ardeth.

"Kat! Kat!" Jonathan shouted as he helped Rick up. "Will she be alright without a gun against all those mummies?" Jonathan asked.

"I hope so."

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

Kat rushed down the hallway until she found him. Ardeth saw her, his eyes widening.

"Kat? What are you doing here? Leave quickly!" Ardeth shouted.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Kat told him, heading towards him. Just like before, as soon as the mummies saw her face, they shyed away from her. Ardeth watched at the mummies didn't attack her, all of them moved away from her.

"How did you do that?" Ardeth asked once Kat was next to him.

"I don't know. Once they see my face, they move away from me. It's almost as if they are scared of me or something." Kat told him. Kat looked behind Ardeth to see a mummy try to sneak up behind him and attack him from behind. Kat quickly stepped behind him and cut the mummys head off. "Looks like their still willing to attack you though." Kat said as she turned to face him. "Ready?" Kat asked. "Always." "Good. Let's kill some mummies." Kat said, a smile on her face.

Kat turned back around and charged at the mummies, cutting off their heads. Ardeth turned back around and started shooting at the mummies again. The mummies, after awhile, seemed to grow a pair of boys and started attacking Kat. Soon, Kat and Ardeth were back to back. Kat glanced over at him, noticing that his ammo was getting low.

"Is that all your ammo?" Kat asked.

"Yes." Ardeth answered.

"Well, you've got your swords." Kat said.

"Yes, but it is a small hallyway. I'm surprised that you're doing as well as you are."

"I'm smaller than you."

"But, I can tell that you are having some difficulties. I can tell." Ardeth told her.

"...Any idea on how were going to get out of this?" Kat asked, ignoring his statement.

"None."

"Well, if I'm dying here, I'm going down with a fight." Kat said, noticing that the mummies seemed to be teasing them. They had them surrounded, but weren't attacking them for some reason. Maybe they lost the pair they grew and now won't attack Kat again?

"Why did you come back for me?" Ardeth asked.

"...I'm not sure...My feet seemed to have a mind of their own when I saw you charge into the hallway...and my elbow..." Kat told him.

"Elbow?" Ardeth asked, confused.

"Let's just say I'm an abusive sister." Kat told him.

"If we die, I'll be glade to die with you at my side." Ardeth told her, looking over his shoulder to look at her. Kat looked at him, a smile on her face.

"Right back at ya." Kat told him. They turned away from each other and began their battle with the mummies once again. After awhile, Kat noticed that Ardeth was down to his last round of ammo. It was also getting harder for Kat to fight. There seemed to be more mummies that before. Just when Kat thought they were going to die, all the mummies stopped dead in their tracks. A few seconds later, they fell to the ground, all of them turning to dust. Kat looked over at Ardeth. Ardeth looked over at her, dropping his gun.

"They did it. They killed the Creature." Ardeth said.

"So...we won? At long last?" Kat asked.

"Yes, we won." Ardeth said. Kat broke out into a smile. She rushed towards Ardeth, who was at one end of the hallway, where at Kat was at the other end of the hallway. When she reached him, she hugged him, well glomped him, wrapping her legs around his wait, her arms around his neck, dropping her sword.

"We did it!" Kat said, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes. Ardeth looks into her eyes as he wraps his arms around her wait, holding her against him.

"We did it..." Ardeth repeated. Kat blushes softly as a thought went through her mind. Her thought: Kiss Ardeth Bay. Ardeth seemed to have the same thought, because he leaned in and kissed her. Kat kisses him back. She felt him smile in the kiss. Kat felt her back lean against the wall as their kiss grew deeper, grew passionate. Sadly, for both of them, they had to break their kiss for air. Kat rubbed her nose against his and smiled at him. Ardeth smiles back, looking into her blue/grey eyes.

As Ardeth started to lean in for another kiss, everything around them started to shake. Kat unwraps herself from Ardeth.

"What's going on?" Kat asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here." Ardeth said. He grabbed Kat's hand and started running, leading her out of the City. They both ran as fast as they could, running out of the City. Once they were far enough away, Kat turned to see what was happening. They City was collapsing.

'No fair...I was having fun with Ardeth...and I kinda wanted to explore some more now that the Mummy's dead...again.' Kat thought as she watched the City collasp.

"Kat." Kat turned to face Ardeth, only to be greeted with a kiss. Kat kissed Ardeth back. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Go find your brother. I'll get a camel for you." Ardeth told her. Kat just nodded her head, looking down. She knew that she couldn't go back with him. But that still doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. Kat turned around to go look at her brother, giving him one last look.

Ardeth watched as Kat left, his heart breaking. He knew that he couldn't bring her back. Not to his worl. The elders wouldn't allow it. Ardeth took out Beset's diary. He could giver her this, but not the museum, not even if it was in Terrence's will. They made it clear that no outsiders could come into their world. Not now, not ever.

"Rick!" Kat shouted as she ran towards her brother. She glomped her brother, tackling him to the ground. Kat sat up as Rick stoop up, helping Kat up, then hugging her like a normal person would hug. He thought he lost his baby sister when she went in after Ardeth.

"You scared me Kat. I thought I lost you." Rick said, letting go of Kat. Kat smiled at him.

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easy." Kat told him.

Suddenly, Jonathan let out a scream. Everyone turned to see Ardeth, ontop of a camel, another camel next to him.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Jonathan said, placing a hand over his racing heart.

"You've earned the respect and the gratitude of me and my people." Ardeth started, looking at Kat.

"Yes, well, it was nothing." Jonathan said.

"May Allah smile upon you always." Ardeth finished, his eyes never leaving Kat's.

"And...yourself." Jonathan finished.

Kat walked up to Ardeth, a small sad smile on her face.

" I know. I've known that you would go back to your world, and I would stay in mine." Kat told him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Ardeth handed her Beset's diary.

"What is it?" Kat asked as she looked over the leather bound book.

"Lady Beset's diary. Terence asked me to give it to you." Ardeth told her. He watched as Kat brought the book to her chest, holding it close.

"I'll take care of it." Kat told him.

_"I will find you again, one day." _Ardeth told her in Arabic. Kat looked up at him, her eyes watery, smiling still.

_"I'll wait for you."_ Kat told him in Arabic.

"Good-bye Kat."

"Good-bye Ardeth." With one last look, Ardeth clicked his tounge, turning his camel around.

"Stay out of trouble." Rick said.

"He's just leaving us here...He's just leaving Kat here!" Jonathan said, turning to face Kat. Kat just smiles at him.

"No. He said he would find me again, one day." Kat said as she mounted her camel.

"Well, I guess we go home empty handed...again." Jonathan whined.

"Not me. I got a dairy of a dead woman and bragging rights." Kat told Jonathan.

"You and your bragging rights..." Jonathan muttered.

"I wouldn't say that." Rick said, looking at Evy, smiling.

"Oh please..." Jonathan muttered, rolling his eyes as Rick leaned in and kissed Evy.

"How 'bout you darling? Would you like a little kissy-wissy?" Jonathan's asked him camel. The camel lowered its head and breathed smelly camel breath on Jonathan.

"Looks like you're the only one who goes home empty handed, Jon." Kat told him as everyone mounted their camels. Rick led the way, leading the small group home. Back to their somewhat normal lives.

~END~

Yay its over! my 1st finished story! Kinda sad that its over though . oh well.

I will be making a Mummy Returns story so don't worry, I'll probably be bad about updating that one as I have been with this story xD


End file.
